


三进山城

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 笔者的提示：由于这个故事是“内战时期的故事”，还是“教官”讲给“我”的，而且Preface里也提及到，这个故事还不是“教官”亲身经历的，而是最先被“教官的朋友”讲给“教官”的——所以哈，从正剧开始，这个故事就已经至少转述了两次了。当然，因为这样或那样的原因，有些内容不会出现在正剧中，但这些内容可能很重要，也可能无形地推动故事的发展，同时也会帮助大家更好地理解故事中人物的情感、身份、背景经历等。所以，关于这些“没有在正剧中出现”的内容，笔者会用特殊字体表现出来。以下是字体注解：倾斜黑体字——过去真正发生、而“教官的朋友”\“教官”不知道、并且在故事中没有出现的情节。下划线黑体字——过去真正发生、并且“教官的朋友”\“教官”都知道、却没有在故事中出现的情节。【Ps：至于哪些是“教官的朋友”不知道、没有讲出来的，哪些是“教官”不知道、没有讲出来的，笔者要卖个关子了，各位读者请阅读整个故事进行揣测，谜底将会在大结局中和Epilogue中揭晓。（笔者表达能力有限，读者们就这么将就着理解以上这段注解吧QAQ）】
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface

时光荏苒，距离内战结束已经过去了几千年。

位于首都铁堡的塞伯坦学院，是全塞伯坦首屈一指的综合性高等学府，不论是在黄金年代还是战争时期，塞星的不少高精尖人才都是从这所象牙塔里走出来的。他们中的很大一部分都先后步入政界，成为塞伯坦政坛叱咤风云的精英，有的甚至在内战中统领全军、冲锋陷阵，立下了赫赫战功，成为威震一时的英雄豪杰。

当年的我，怀着紧张而激动的心情踏进这所享誉整个塞星的名校，并毫不犹豫地选择了向往已久的特种作战部。

事实上，特种作战部的生活与我想象中的有天壤之别，我曾经天真地以为能进行搏击训练、格斗训练，时不时能拎着长枪短炮出去巡逻，更令人刺激的还有那实战演习……

然而，当现实硬生生地摆在我面前时，我竟然还没有意识到。我算是明白了为什么蓝星的那些中国碳基有这么一句话叫做“理想很丰满，现实很骨感”。

尽管入学多年以来的各种状况令我大失所望，但是我还是不得不介绍一下这段历史中的一件事情，让记忆的种子再次发芽。

当时带我们的教官很是奇怪——他有时候板着一张脸，毫无表情，并且要求凡事必须严格按规矩来办，任何人都不能越雷池半步。但有时候又跟换了个脾气似得跟我们打成一片，甚至还会在我们逃课时偶尔帮我们打掩护、在休息日领着我们泡油吧。

关于教官的身世我和我的同学们也没少打听，据不可靠情报说，我们的教官是从塞伯坦学院的战略部署系毕业的，在内战期间他曾是汽车人司令部的一名高级指挥官。对于这条消息我们表示颇为怀疑——首先，据我目前掌握的资料，学校的教官没有一个是战略部署系毕业的；其次，既然内战时期是高级指挥官，那现在应该在政府飞黄腾达，怎么可能“沦落”到当教官的地步？再说了，战略部署系出来的指挥官，就算是退役了，也不可能在学校当教官的，更何况还是在特种作战系当教官。

一天考核训练结束以后，我和我的同学们都累得瘫倒在训练场的空地上，教官抱着一摞数据板走过来，居然兴奋地对我们说：“孩子们，今天你们的表现很出色，相对于上次的进步也很大，所以今晚教官带你们到麦卡丹油坊K歌去！”

我对K歌和油坊都不怎么感兴趣，但我的同学们听到之后，就纷纷跟打了兴奋剂似得直接弹了起来，之前的疲惫早已被抛到了九霄云外。似乎他们就像鱼儿需要水，植物需要阳光一样，盼望着教官的这句话。

呵呵，是谁刚才还累得躺在地上不能动惨叫“要死了”呢……？

教官突然恢复了僵尸脸，立刻命令道：“那还不快回宿舍把自己洗干净，就这么出去想把我和学校的脸都丢尽吗？”

那几个家伙听到以后立马就变形为载具，跟见到涡轮狐狸的石油兔子似得一溜烟儿飞驰而去。而我呢，仅仅是翻了个身，把自己摆成了个“大”字，依旧保持着平躺的状态。

“怎么？你不起来？”教官走过来低头看着我。

我眯起光学镜，逆着光看见教官那张严肃的脸，嘴里有些含糊不清地嘟哝说：“我太累了，起不来……”此时我的幻想里却是甜美能量块的丝滑，与美妙音乐的完美融合，在唇间逗留着香甜，在耳畔回响着音符，身心都被愉悦灌溉着。再好的地方对我都没有任何吸引力。说句老实话，被高强度的考核折腾了大半天谁不想舒舒服服地洗个热油浴缓解一下全身的疲劳？但问题是——我想回宿舍洗热油浴，但现在我是真的连坐起来的力气都没有啊！

教官无奈地摇了摇头，接着又似乎点了点头，然后在我身旁坐下：“你们这群孩子，按照蓝星一个叫做中国的国家的话来说就是从小在蜜罐里泡大的，根本不知道什么叫苦什么叫累，也根本不知道那场四百万年的内战多么残酷，更不知道今天的和平是多么来之不易。”

虽然教官的谆谆教诲浸润着丝丝缕缕的温馨，但对于我，恩，用蓝星话说就像更年期的妈妈教训青春期的孩子一样喋喋不休、招人厌烦。

我继续四仰八叉地躺着：“我又没经历过内战……我在战争后期出生的，本来我父母都是博派战士——呵，与其说是战士，不如说是后勤人员，他们根本就没上过战场；我出生后，出于对我的安全考虑，我父母就偷偷脱离部队，带着我离开了塞伯坦，直到战争结束、塞伯坦开始重建的时候才回来。我对于内战的了解仅限于在学校读的那些数据板，以及从父母那里听来的只言片语。现在的话……不管是以前道听途说来的，还是被迫背诵下来的，我对那段战争的记忆都沉入了无人知道的角落。

教官把双手撑在地上，似乎是在自言自语，又似乎是在说给我听：“有些事情是不能忘记的！”他的言辞铿锵，掷地有声。

一阵沉默，我似乎听到了雪花飘落的声音。

“很多时候……有些东西拥有的时候， 大家往往不知道珍惜，也不知道它有多么珍贵，例如亲情、友情，抑或是爱情。但有一天你真的失去了它——特别是失去了很久以后又重新拥有它的时候，那种感觉实在是无以言表。我们每次的经历都是为记忆在做储备。”似乎我变成了那个世界上唯一肯耐心倾听他并能完全理解他的人。教官记忆的洪水冲出闸门，一发而不可收。真的，教官像是陷入了他曾经的某些回忆，我第一次见到教官会表现出这种状态，而且……还会说出这么文艺的话。

“你不知道战争时期的事儿，那我就讲给你听听吧——关于内战时期的一段被尘封多年的历史，它不是荒诞离奇的故事。”

我的光学镜一亮：“真的？”

教官肯定地点点头：“恩，不过呢，这个故事并不是我亲身经历的，是我的一个朋友讲给我听的，但是它依然能教导我们怎样看待塞伯坦，怎样唤醒我们的灵魂。只可惜——那已经是很久以前的事了，久到我已经记不清具体的情节了，所以我只能用我有限的表达能力来叙述这个故事。”

此时刚刚跑去冲洗的几个同学回来了，听到我们的谈话，他们立刻也来了兴致：“哦，内战时期的故事，我们也要听！”

教官站起来对我说：“你先去冲洗干净，我们在这里等你。然后我在路上边走边讲给你们听。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笔者的提示：由于这个故事是“内战时期的故事”，还是“教官”讲给“我”的，而且Preface里也提及到，这个故事还不是“教官”亲身经历的，而是最先被“教官的朋友”讲给“教官”的——所以哈，从正剧开始，这个故事就已经至少转述了两次了。当然，因为这样或那样的原因，有些内容不会出现在正剧中，但这些内容可能很重要，也可能无形地推动故事的发展，同时也会帮助大家更好地理解故事中人物的情感、身份、背景经历等。所以，关于这些“没有在正剧中出现”的内容，笔者会用特殊字体表现出来。以下是字体注解：  
> 倾斜黑体字——过去真正发生、而“教官的朋友”\“教官”不知道、并且在故事中没有出现的情节。  
> 下划线黑体字——过去真正发生、并且“教官的朋友”\“教官”都知道、却没有在故事中出现的情节。  
> 【Ps：至于哪些是“教官的朋友”不知道、没有讲出来的，哪些是“教官”不知道、没有讲出来的，笔者要卖个关子了，各位读者请阅读整个故事进行揣测，谜底将会在大结局中和Epilogue中揭晓。（笔者表达能力有限，读者们就这么将就着理解以上这段注解吧QAQ）】


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个最好的时代，也是一个最坏的时代；这是一个智慧的年代，也是一个愚蠢的年代；这是一个信仰的时期，也是一个怀疑的时期；这是一个光明的季节，也是一个黑暗的季节；这是希望之春，这是失望之冬；人们面前应有尽有，人们面前一无所有；人们正踏上天堂之路，人们正走向地狱之门。  
> ——查尔斯•狄更斯《双城记》

让我们把时间倒退400万年前，回到内战爆发前的和平期，也就是著名的塞伯坦“黄金时代”。彼时的塞伯坦是个繁荣稳定的庞大帝国，其殖民地分散于银河系的各个角落，塞伯坦人们——因拥有变形能力，又被称作变形金刚——通过专用于远程交通的空间桥在殖民地与母星之间穿梭。而在此之前，经过历届塞伯坦领袖Prime领导之下的发展，塞伯坦文明突飞猛进，尤其是在击退了五面怪之后，塞伯坦文明一跃成为银河系中数一数二的强大文明。

麦卡丹油坊里灯红酒绿，闪着光的霓虹灯斗折蛇行，盘绕在天花板上和支撑柱上，墙壁上被彩色喷雾装饰出花花绿绿的图案，吊顶彩灯向四面八方投射出五颜六色的光，空气中弥漫着一股浓浓的能量液的味道，到处都充斥着音乐声和欢笑声，舞池里有相拥着的恋人或火种伴侣在翩翩起舞，精致的小型舞台上有一名歌手正在动情地吟唱，旁边几名乐手专注地给他伴奏，吧台前有久别重逢的故人在举杯痛饮，有酒保在递酒、倒酒——麦卡丹油坊从不缺少欢乐的气氛。有些TF或许不太喜欢嘈杂的油吧大厅但又想唱歌喝酒，便多花点钱租一个包间，要么独自一个、要么拉来一群朋友开怀畅饮，喝到高兴处就打开包间里的卡拉OK吼几嗓子。

“来来来，干杯，毕业几千年了，难得我们这帮老同学又重聚了。”“干杯！今夜我们不醉不归！”“倒满倒满！”一个包间里，六七个塞伯坦人围在一张桌子旁边，他们的手里都拿着满满一大杯高纯（当然FIM芯片是开着的），热情地碰杯之后纷纷把杯子里的高纯一饮而尽，几杯高纯下肚之后都毫无醉意，还开始东一句西一句聊起天来。

“好啦，孩子们，”其中那个明显年长的绿色涂装的TF对自己周围的一群年轻TF说，“现在大家都过得怎么样？”

“我哈，当了缉毒警察，手底下还有一个自己的小队！半个月前顶天者议员还接见了我们呢。”一个背后带机翼的TF抢着说。

“我在外交部工作，给部长当秘书兼保镖。下次你们看新闻的时候可得留意一下我有没有上电视哦。”旁边一个黑白涂装、戴护目镜的TF接话。

“我去了军队，下个月就能升职了，到时候我还请你们吃饭啊！”又一个橙色TF急不可耐地开口。

“啊哈，万一哪天真的混了个高官，可不要忘了老同学们还有教官啊。”另外一个红色的TF端起酒杯。“行了行了，先不聊天了，我们干！”

“干！”

“哈哈，几千年没见，战翼你的酒量还是这么好。”

“过奖了，过奖了。”背后带两个飞机翅膀、名叫战翼的塞伯坦人摇了摇同伴的肩膀。“爵士比我更能喝，你忘了当年散伙晚会上他可是一连喝倒了好几个教官呢，甚至把总教官他老人家都……”

“我怎么就不记得这件事啦？”教官一脸“有这回事吗你小子不会在骗我吧”的表情，他晃了晃已经空空如也的酒杯，有些不甘心地舔了舔酒杯的杯沿，带着一副意犹未尽的样子咂了咂嘴，然后往酒杯里又倒了一些高纯。

“教官你记性怎么……抱歉，暂时失陪，我出去接一下通讯器。”爵士说完把酒杯放下，推开包间的门来到走廊上，隐隐约约还能听到包间里其他几个同学在和教官大声争论着什么，内容好像就是当年毕业典礼的散伙晚会上他爵士喝倒了全年级教官的“壮举”。此时通讯器的提示信号响个不停，像是遇到了什么十万火急的事情在催促他赶快接通。爵士看了一眼通讯器上的来电显示，是一个陌生的号码。于是他犹豫了一下，还是接通了通讯器：“您好，请问……”未等他说完，通讯器的那头传来一个熟悉、沉稳又磁性的声音：“爵士……”

普神！这是他现在最不愿意听到的声音，他相当深刻地记着当年那个声音的主人伤害了他多少感情，于是他果断挂掉了通讯器然后返回包间。

“哟，这么快就打完了？你们没聊聊？”同学A颇有兴趣地问，她说到这里还故意顿了顿，然后露出了八卦的表情，说话的音调也提高了一些。“那么让我猜猜是谁打来的——不会是你的火种伴侣吧？催你回家啦？如果真的是的话赶紧叫来让我们也认识认识啊。”

爵士摊摊手表示一脸“我知道是某人打来的而且他在这种节骨眼儿上找我准没好事儿于是我干脆挂了”的表情，然后他刚要开口澄清同学A对他的八卦，就被同学B拉到一边非要和他一起K歌。

“给我们来几句，别忘了在军校那会儿你可是我们班专门领拉歌的啊。想当年只要是你领拉歌就没有班能拉得过我们班啊。”同学B的FIM芯片十有八九是功出现了故障，不然怎么可能开了芯片喝高纯还带着些许醉意。他不由分说就把话筒往爵士手里塞。这一说不要紧，要紧的是让其他的同学听见了，这群家伙立刻像发现了石油兔子的涡轮狐狸一般围了过来，甚至连教官都开始带头起哄：“爵士！”“来一个！”“来一个！”“爵士！”“叫你唱——”“你就唱！”“扭扭捏捏——”“不像样！”“像什么——”

看着同学们个个顶着副“别逼我们把最后三个字说出来”的表情，爵士要是有青筋的话估计都能爆出血来吧。不巧，此时通讯器像是在责怪他刚刚为什么还没说完就挂了，又开始响起来。他叹了口气，同时拉开包间窗户上的遮光板向窗外望去，借着街灯晕黄的光和包间里射出来的光，他看到一个熟悉的身影，那个身影倚靠在路灯的灯柱上，一半淹没在阴影里，一半暴露在灯光中。红色的角徽、背后微微挑起的门翼、黑白两色的涂漆、随时都准备发射的肩炮、腰间别着的狙击步枪——这些特征组合到一起，那个打扰了自己同学聚会的家伙的身份他瞬间清楚了——这个家伙也勉强算是老同学之一，但充其量就是同期生中的校友，也是他最不愿意见到的塞伯坦人。

居然找上门了啊……爵士暗自克制住自己想要骂街的冲动，同时打开窗户，一个敏捷的前空翻直接落在地上，而且还是完美的“毁膝盖式”落地。

“你得知道，打扰别人的同学聚会是很无礼的。”爵士站起来拍掉落地时粘在身上的灰尘，活动几下因为落地时几乎承受了全部体重而酸痛的右膝，跟对面的塞伯坦人说。

“紧急任务，而且我需要你和你那个当缉毒警察的同学的帮助。这是来自御天敌领袖的直接命令……”那个塞伯坦人从阴影中走了出来，他的面孔也变得清晰。或许是看到爵士脸色不太对，他还补上一句：“还有，以后别再为了耍帅用这种姿势落地了，对膝盖不好。”

爵士不耐烦地打断对面那位的话：“够了，少来客套话。你是堂堂领袖副官，我不过是外交部部长的保镖兼秘书，我那同学也只是一个普通的缉毒警察，政府高层的事情我们都帮不上。更何况你可是一人之下万人之上的领袖副官，手底下的特务、杀手、刺客什么的，比我们优秀的多得是，干嘛大老远儿跑来找我们？而且你也知道，你的忙，我是肯定不会帮的。”

“你还在因为‘那件事情’恨我。”

“没错。”爵士顿了顿，像是在自言自语，又像是在说给那个塞伯坦人听。“这都过去这么久的事了，何必再提呢，毕竟大家曾经都是同学，没必要再闹得这么不开心又伤了感情。”

此时包间里的战翼似乎是察觉到了外面发生的情况，他从窗子里跳出来，看着自己的老朋友跟那个不请自来的家伙对峙着。站在旁边围观了一会儿后他上去拍了自己朋友的肩膀：“我知道你很不愿意面对他，你不要……”

“你会帮我的。你们都会帮我的。”那个塞伯坦人突然这么说，然后他的目光挪向战翼。“在清楚了事情的真相之后，我相信你们会这么做。”他顿了顿，“很抱歉我不得不把你们两个都卷进来。”

“用不着抱歉。”战翼不耐烦地说，然后用颇带嘲讽的口气反问：“你渣的居然还好意思来找他？你难道忘了当年你是怎么伤害他的感情的吗？”

对方没有回答，三个塞伯坦人就这么僵持着，气氛有些尴尬。而包间里一群大大小小高高矮矮的TF就这么远远地看着他们，不知道该不该上去劝几句。

最终这位“不请自来先生”率先打破的僵局： “我们一个钟头后在老地方见吧，我会把事情跟你们解释清楚。这里闲杂人等太多，而我们要商量的事情，知情者越少越好。”说完没等爵士和战翼同意，他就变形成一辆警用跑车开走了。

战翼吐了吐舌头，扭身跑回包间的窗户那里：“对不起教官，我和爵士有点事情去办就先失陪了，你们先玩啊玩开心点，下次我请客我们再聚！”教官想要叫住他，但还没开口就发现对方已经变成飞机消失在夜空中。

爵士仰头看着那飞机渐渐不见踪影，他的护目镜闪了一下，回头冲着教官和同学们招了招手算是告别，然后变成一辆跑车绝尘而去。

时时刻刻戴着护目镜最大的好处就是能遮掩住你的目光，让别人不能通过眼神的变化看透你此时的心理活动。

唯一的不便就是，在需要眼神交流的时候，你无法跟你的同伴们达成默契。

……

_“那个家伙是谁？看刚才的形势，爵士和战翼好像跟他有不小的矛盾啊……”同学C嘟囔着。_

_“我看他倒是觉得眼熟……有点像跟在御天敌领袖后头的那个……”教官微微眯起光学镜，说出了自己的揣测。_

_“普神在上啊，那家伙难不成是御天敌的副官？！翼哥跟爵哥岂不是摊上事儿了？”同学D尖叫起来，有些后怕地捂住自己火种舱的位置。“我们怎么办，教官？现在就去把他们追回来？”_

_“笨蛋，你知道他们要去哪吗？”同学B敲了一下同学D的后脑勺。_

_教官没有回答，只是走回桌子旁边把自己酒杯里剩下的高纯一饮而尽，然后他长长地叹了一口气，低声说：“来，孩子们，收拾一下，时候不早了，我们走吧。”_


	3. Chapter 3

夜晚，警车独自漫步在银行、公司、商店、事务所密集的街头。高楼大厦耸立着直指夜空，墙壁是透明的钢化玻璃，在灯光的照耀下透露出雍容华贵的气息，好像水晶宫。五颜六色的街灯闪闪烁烁，由远及近，高高低低，时隐时现。走在路上，就像浮游在布满繁星的天空。繁华的街道上，各种型号的载具风驰电掣，尾灯似无数条红色丝带不断向远方延伸。  
虚伪的繁华之下却掩盖着不少社会危机。他们塞伯坦人一诞生就被冠以不同的阶层，而且居于统治地位的功能主义者政府“存在即为合理”的言辞更是给塞伯坦人们更大的等级歧视——以与生俱来的载具形态决定一个塞伯坦人的一生。打个比方说，如果你能变成一辆运输车，那么你就得在工地干一辈子，知道你的火种熄灭；如果你能变成一架侦察机，那么你就得一辈子当一个seeker……或许你为塞伯坦做出了巨大的贡献，但几乎没有人记住你。不仅如此，功能主义者政府还通过暗箱操作解决掉那些反对他们的政客们，不留一丝痕迹，然后杜撰出那些政客的“种种劣迹”，再故意让人发现他\她的尸体，并对外公开宣称他\她负罪自杀。  
看来辉煌了几千万年的塞伯坦文明要走下坡路了。现任领袖御天敌垂垂老矣，却没有子嗣，更没有找到能够继承领袖位置的合适的继承人。据说塞星深处有个叫做领导模块的神器，但没有任何人见过它，但坊间都传闻只有领导模块认可的人才有资格作为真正的领袖。  
事实上到目前为止，所有的领袖要么是由公投民选出来了，要么就是因为父辈是领袖而且自己也足够优秀成为了王储，真正由领导模块选中的领袖只有传说中的十三使徒。

……  
『喂喂喂，教官，说好了是内战时期的故事啊，你怎么又扯到内战前的事情了？这是在给我们上历史课吗？』  
『是啊是啊，内战前多没意思啊，我们要听打仗的、刺激的，比如擎天柱领袖是如何暴揍那个水桶头的！』  
『好啦好啦，如果不从战前讲的话这个故事就没意思了，后面就是战争期间的了。』  
……

距离所谓的“老地点”还有一段路程，这次警车不想麻烦自己的引擎，他决定乘公共交通工具前往。  
他站在站台上看着时刻表，正好兜里还带着一些沙尼克币，付钱的话绰绰有余了。这时一阵风突然吹来，那一把沙尼克币瞬间四散纷飞，警车赶忙蹲下来捡起被吹散的沙尼克币，但他刚捡起几张沙尼克币，就听到一个瓮声瓮气的声音从站台边传来：“老板，算一卦吧？算一卦吧？”  
在塞星，大城市里不乏一些街头艺人或者是一些算卦者，而且政府对于公民的宗教信仰也并不限制，不过向警车这样的政府高级官员一般对算卦不感兴趣。  
警车微微直起身子，抬头一看，只见一个矮小的迷你金刚坐在便道牙子上，正冲着自己招手。迷你金刚看上去很苍老，面部沾满灰尘和铁锈，两只光学镜黯淡无光，警车敢保证这个迷你金刚至少活了有八九百万年了。那迷你金刚见警车看向自己，继续瓮声瓮气地说：“算一卦吧，升官发财，求子得福，准得很！”警车看见他面前的地面上摆放着一套简易的算命用的工具，符咒、签筒、一根激光笔和几块破旧的数据板，不禁哑然失笑，礼貌地摇了摇头：“抱歉，我不是老板，也不想算卦。”他再次蹲下，继续捡掉在地上的沙尼克币。  
“你是个玩枪的……”  
“你说什么？”警车手上的动作停了下来，条件反射似地突然回头，光学镜猛地一亮，沉声问：“老人家，你说什么？”  
“你是个玩枪的。”迷你金刚不紧不慢地说，“有很多玩枪的也是老板，算一卦又有什么要紧？”  
“老人家不要乱说。”警车把沙尼克币紧攥在手心里，慢慢直起腰。  
“你的右手食指中段有一块明显修补过的磨损，是常年触摸扳机的产物；你弯腰的时候习惯性向后晃一下，你的右肩比左肩略微厚实一些，估计你玩的枪后坐力比较大，要当心你的关节部位的内骨骼；你走路的时候左手正常摆动，右手习惯背后，放在右臀部，若肩上背着枪，右手的位置正是枪管部位，那是在紧急情况下出枪的动作。”迷你金刚絮絮叨叨地说着，“你是个军队的老板吧？嘿嘿，我一看你就有点眼熟，你是跟在御天敌领袖后面的那个新任副官……”  
警车有些震惊了，内心里轰轰烈烈起了一场小地震。的确，不久前，御天敌的前任副官在一次恐怖袭击中死亡之后，他警车就被提拔为新的领袖副官，可以说在现在这个说得上是人人羡慕的职位上他干得并不久，仅仅上过几次电视露了个脸而已，而这个迷你金刚居然看出了他的身份，其记忆力和洞察力之强可见一斑。  
但警车表面上显得很冷静，他走到迷你金刚的面前，慢慢蹲下，问道：“老人家，你以前是做什么的？”  
“江湖上讨饭的，什么都干过，算一卦吗？”迷你金刚谄媚地笑笑，“一卦才20沙尼克币，很准的。”  
警车知道迷你金刚肯定没说实话，不由得来了兴趣，心想果然大隐隐于市，倒要摸摸他的底细。“好，算一卦！”  
迷你金刚随口问了警车几个问题，比如说“神铸还是冷制造”“都干过什么”“哪个学校的毕业的”甚至还有生辰八字之类很平常的问题，然后递给警车一个签筒，说道：“抽一个。”  
警车随手抽了一个签，交给迷你金刚。迷你金刚借着路灯灯光和来往载具的灯光，眯缝着光学镜看签。警车注意到，他那双浑浊的光学镜内有一丝隐秘的神采闪过，随后又恢复了先前的死气沉沉。然后迷你金刚拿出一块有些破旧的数据板，在上写了几行字。“一个小时后再看，天机不可泄露。”  
警车接过数据板，拿出20沙尼克币放在地上，迷你金刚突然说：“首长，这钱我不能要。”  
“为什么？”警车有些疑惑。“我们刚刚说好的……”  
迷你金刚没理他，低头慢慢收拾起自己的卦摊，站了起来。警车看着他，心里觉得莫名其妙。迷你金刚忽然仰天大笑，转身，一瘸一拐地沿马路向东走去，边走边用抑扬顿挫的奇怪腔调“唱”着什么，大致能听得出“巨龙”“骑士”“天降”“火枪手”这四个词。  
警车拾起钱，顾不得琢磨那四个词有什么特殊寓意，忙喊，“老人家，这钱……”  
迷你金刚没有搭理他，“唱”着那不知名的唱词头也不回地兀自走着，身影在霓虹灯下渐渐远去。警车握着那一小块数据板，愣愣地看着他消失在夜色中。  
这时，摆渡车开了过来，缓缓进站，于是警车决定暂时把这件事情抛在脑后，先去解决正事。

……  
等到达说好了的“老地方”时，警车见爵士和战翼已经到了。  
“你们俩比我早到了两个循环。”警车从载具变回机器人形态。  
“先别客套。说吧，你找我们有什么事情？”爵士的声音显得不耐烦，显然他在压制着自己的坏情绪。  
警车没有开门见山说出自己的来意，而是转移了话题：“你们听说过那个震天尊吗？”  
“当然听说过！”战翼回答，“那个卡隆角斗场新近发迹的角斗士，据说以前是个矿工。他的名字还来源于当年十三使徒中的‘堕落金刚’震天尊。为什么要跟我们提他，角斗可是非法的。”  
“没错，他用了堕落金刚的名字。但这又怎么了？我不觉得这两件事情能联系起来。难不成你喊我们过来就因为这个？”爵士补了一句。  
“看来你历史学的不错。”警车不知道是真心在夸奖战翼还是在客套，“我叫你们来的目的，确实跟那个角斗士震天尊有关。”  
“有什么关系？”战翼来了兴趣。“如果他跟某个贩毒团伙有关系，我倒是会考虑帮忙。”  
“说的没错。”警察回答。“而且事情没这么简单。而且……”他想了想，最终还是决定暂时不把刚刚遇见那个迷你金刚的事情说出来。“那个震天尊，似乎还跟一个恐怖组织有关系。”  
爵士抖了几下门翼，用幸灾乐祸的口气说：“没错，而且你应该感谢恐怖组织。正是因为他们的恐怖袭击弄死了老芋头的上一任副官，你才有机会被提拔。给领袖当跟班的感觉不错吧？到时候干得好可是能升级成后宫的。”  
面对爵士赤裸裸的挑衅，警车毫不在意：“根据线人的情报，最近一个小规模的贩毒团伙在帕拉克萨斯活动频繁，而且跟震天尊和那个恐怖组织来往密切。我约你们俩来的目的就是希望你们能跟我一起去帕拉克萨斯一趟。”  
战翼像放机关枪似得一连蹦出好几个问号：“帕拉克萨斯不是你的老家吗？在铁堡生活久了连老家都不认路了？让我这个生在铁堡长在铁堡的条子和某个老家在莫邪天城的特工陪你去？而且我们俩也人生地不熟的……”  
“我到时候会安排接头人，你们只管跟我去就是了，我需要你们的能力。”警车不知是没有被激怒，还是在压抑自己的怒气。他的声线很平静，听不去有半点不悦的感觉，脸上也毫无愠色。“战翼，你是缉毒警察，你比我们参与这次行动中的任何一个成员都了解贩毒团伙；爵士，你虽然现在工作于外交部，但如果我没记错的话，在军校的时候你就读于特种作战部——这个学部是专门培训特种兵和特工的，而且你的毕业成绩在全年级的学生在名列前茅。——我说的都没错吧？”


	4. Chapter 4

最后就连警车自己也忘了他们三个最终是如何结束了那一段不愉快的对话。但警车知道谈话的结果是他总算说服了那两个TF跟他去帕拉克萨斯执行任务，并且让他们同意在三天后的凌晨在十角大楼的跟自己碰头。  
此时警车独自坐在办公室里。镶嵌在天花板上的照明灯投射下惨白色的光，与堆积在桌上那半打数据板散发出的淡绿色光和半杯子能量饮料发出的蓝紫色光交织在一起。警车切断连在自己脑袋上和数据板上的数据线，端起那半杯子还带着点温热的能量饮料咂了一口，才想起来车站那个算卦的迷你金刚给自己的数据板。他从子空间取出那一小块明显有些破旧的数据板，只见上面写着几行蝇头小字。警车不由得皱了皱眉——那几行字不是普通的字，而是古赛博坦语。  
从未掀开过神秘面纱的古赛博坦语包括其语系分支的最早出现时间以及发展历史由于年代久远，现均已无法考证，可识别的文字也寥寥无几，所以现代塞伯坦人对古赛博坦语知之甚少。但根据目前的考证，现在塞伯坦通用的现代赛博坦语——也就是“新塞百思”就是由古赛博坦语演变而来的，但其具体演变过程至今依旧是个谜。语言学家们曾经做过不少考古研究，但收获甚微。据说近几个月的火种源发掘工作中除了发掘到了传说中的火种源以外，还包括不少记录着古赛博坦语的或残缺或完整的金属板，这些金属板出土后就立刻押运至塞伯坦学院的古赛博坦语系研究部进行研究。据专家推测这些金属板很可能记录着远古传说中普莱姆斯王朝的兴衰。但就算是全塞星最资深的古赛博坦语专家，对这一古老语言的了解也仅仅是略知一二。  
“居然懂得古赛博坦语，看来那个迷你金刚的身份不一般。”警车暗思忖。当年在学院的时候自己所属的学部是比较热门的战略部署系，而古赛博坦语在学院中是一个超级冷门的专业，因其课程内容过于枯燥以及毕业困难，选择学习这一门学科的学员少之又少，而学部也把每年的招生数量压得很低。对于学院中其他系的学生，古赛博坦语这一科目并不在选修课之列，去听课的外系学生要么是闲来无聊想要打发时间，要么就是对这古老语言感兴趣想去蹭几节课，但有一个不争的事实就是——来听课的外系学生甚至专修这一门课程的学生，没有几个是全堂课都认认真真地听下去的。  
话说回来，他警车当年念书的时候就被合金盾等几个同学拉着去蹭过几节课，不过当年时听到的内容早就遗忘了，所以读这块数据板对他这个外行来说就像看天书一般。  
回想起几个钟头前那段以尴尬和不愉快收尾的仓促的对话以及在麦卡丹油坊发生的事情，警车突然明白了为什么爵士至今一直在恨他——包括战翼，那个向来为朋友两肋插刀的TF，也因为同样的原因讨厌他。  
然而事实上呢？自打他警车从警务部跳槽到政府工作后，跟当年那群同学包括合金盾的联系早就断了。而且后来因为某些事情，合金盾也开始像爵士一样讨厌他了不是吗？  
这也不奇怪为啥同事们用诸如“人缘超级差”“单身一辈子”吐槽他了。  
附加一条不可靠的小道消息：合金盾最近跟一个名叫发条的迷你金刚打得火热。  
警车把数据板收回去，准备哪天遇上这方面的专家后再拿出来向专家请教。然后他向御天敌发送了一封邮件。

“你要申请使用军火库的武器？”第二天一早警车就被叫去了御天敌的办公室，等他到了以后见领袖正襟危坐在办公桌前。  
“是的，Prime。”他给出了肯定答复。  
“因为你的这次任务？根据本次任务内容以及机密星级，你有权直接使用军火库的武器，用不着给我发申请批示。”御天敌的手指敲了敲桌子。  
“我是担心有几件武器拿出去就回不来了。”警车解释道。“那个两个TF曾经都是我的同学……事实上我和他们不过是曾经的校友，交集并不深，而且关系有些……不过根据我对他们的了解，估计到时候我领他们去军火库取武器，用完之后他们可能就不会还回来了。”  
“没关系，军火库不欠几件武器。只要不提过分的要求，他们想要几件的话随他们拿去，也算是送他们一个人情吧，而且还能缓和一下你们之间的关系不是吗。”御天敌摆了摆手，然后端起放在办公桌上的能量饮料喝了一口。“再说了，这样的话，下次再需要他们帮忙，你也好开口。”  
“是，Prime。”警车干脆利落地回答，然后转身走出了御天敌的办公室。

两天后的凌晨，帕拉克萨斯城门。  
帕拉克萨斯，因其地势较高、气候温和，城外郊区常年云雾缭绕，远远望去整个城市就好像处在团团云雾的包围之中，故又称云雾山城。特殊的地理位置、宜人的气候加之毗邻交通枢纽，加之盛产的帕拉克萨斯水晶是名贵装饰品的重要原材料，帕拉克萨斯抓住契机在黄金时代飞速发展、人口快速增长，成为塞伯坦的文化中心、艺术之都。但这座城市有一个致命弱点，就是防御力不高、武器设备不够完善、城市本身配备的战斗人员和驻军也较少，所幸城市所处的地理位置使其易守难攻，一定程度上弥补了这一劣势。  
在夜色的掩护中，两辆跑车和一架飞机悄无声息地停在了城门口，然后又悄无声息地变形。不远处，另外两个身影不知从何处闪了出来，  
“我们到了。”警车对身后两个同伴示意。而刚刚出现的两个身影也慢慢向这里靠了过来。  
“你们好，我是探长，这位是幻影。”其中军绿色的那个自我介绍说。“我们是这次跟你们一起行动的队友。”  
“你好，我是爵士，来自铁堡。”爵士主动跟那个叫探长的塞伯坦人握了个手。“很高兴认识你们。”  
其他几个TF相继自我介绍之后，大家的注意力开始转移到了如何进城上。  
“我会隐身，要不我先进去打探一下情报？”幻影提议。  
“不行，我刚刚用分析仪远程观察了一下，城门口有红外报警器，你的隐身恐怕……”爵士放下手里一台类似于望远镜的仪器摇了摇头。  
“我已经安排好了接头人领我们进去。”警车拿出通讯器拨通了一个号码。“而且这会儿他应该已经到了。由于任务的机密性，我们不能从正门直接进城，要绕道进去。”  
眼看着夜色渐渐退去，天空中主恒星已经若隐若现，巨大的星云的光在渐渐暗淡，远处的地平线上开始出现一道鱼肚白光带，带着点淡黄和玫红，开始向大地喷洒瑰丽的晨光。在晨光的照耀下，旁边一条羊肠小道上一个模糊身影卷着一阵烟尘急匆匆地疾驰过来，乍一看似乎是一辆车。身影越来越近，轮廓也渐渐清晰，又在瞬间由一辆车变成了一个塞伯坦人，明显能看出是帕拉克萨斯人的机型。  
“警车长官，我是烟幕，塞伯坦学院帕省分校侦查系第1970届学生，向您报道。”年轻的塞伯坦人在警车面前立正，啪的一声敬了一个端正的军礼。  
“很好，”警车回敬了一个军礼，“这次麻烦你了，烟幕。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦！这些都是我应该做的！”烟幕赶忙摆着手回答，“长官，只要您不嫌弃，下次您要是来办公务的话我还可以接头！”他突然发现自己这么做似乎有些不妥，然后又重新立正，“但是长官，这次既然是我负责接头，我一定保证安全地把你们带进城，也会保证把你们安全地带出城！”  
“好，年轻人有底气，”战翼微笑着拍了拍烟幕的肩膀，“如果下一次我们还能来这里执行任务的一定还会找你接头的。（此时警车斜了战翼一眼，表示：究竟你是这次行动的指挥官还是我是？）我们进城。”

……

“这里就是我们下一步行动的临时驻地。”烟幕领着大家来到一栋建筑面前，率先推开门走进去。后面一众队员跟着他走进去后吃了一惊：这里明明就是个油吧！  
众TF前脚刚进门，一个女服务员就热情地迎了上来：“你们好，请问几位？”烟幕伸出手比划了个数字，女服务员拿出一块数据板继续说：“六位请跟我走，单间已经被订完了，六位只能订一套……”她话音未落烟幕就抢着说（以至于完全无视了其他几位无语的目光）：“没有单间没关系，来张大桌子也可以！请问你们这里有什么饮料？”  
女服务员笑盈盈地说：“正好我们这里还剩了一张空桌子没人预订，就先带你们去那吧，六位坐得下，然后我给你们看酒水单。”  
一行人跟着她到那张空桌子旁边坐下，女服务员从桌子旁边的一个铁架子上拿来了几块薄数据板在桌子上摊开，然后指着数据板上的一张图片介绍说：“这是最近我们店新推出的一款饮料，这段时间来我们这里的客人都会点这一款，同时这款饮料还是店长推荐的，可以免费续杯，五位以上点的话正好可以优惠，额外赠送一份能量雪糕。要不要来一壶？”  
烟幕刚要接话，却被爵士按住了肩膀示意他不要开口，正当他一脸疑惑，旁边的警车淡淡地回答：“来一壶吧，要常温的，最好稀释一下，我们中有人喝不惯高纯。能量雪糕就不要了，吃多了对变形齿轮不好。”  
服务员打了个响指，接话说：“那我只能把你们换去单间了，各位。”  
“我说长官，为啥免费的能量雪糕我们不要啊！你不吃我还想吃呢！”烟幕敲着桌子不满地叫了起来。爵士和战翼一边一个把烟幕按了回去，探长和幻影一脸懵逼，只有警车依旧保持镇定：“看来情报没错，你就是这次的接头人吧，女士？”


	5. Chapter 5

女服务员用手微微掩了一下嘴，脸上满是敬佩之情：“百闻不如一见，果然是战略部署系满分毕业考全年级第一的高材生。您是御天敌领袖的副官警车长官是吧？”见对方点了点头后，她又停了下来，很内行地做了一个安静的手势，警惕地向四周环视了一圈，好在周围的客人们要么正喝着自个儿手里的高纯，要么在和自己的同伴谈笑风生，要么在听台上那个乐手演奏的乐曲，没有人注意到他们的谈话。“这里说话不方便，跟我走，我们去包间里谈。”女服务员压低声音说道，言语间手迅速把酒水单放在一个托盘里端起来就走。

……  
『教官，那个警车……当年毕业的时候居然是满分？』一个同学突然满脸惊讶地打断了教官。虽然毕业对我们这群学生兵来说还有些遥远，但我们都清楚地知道——在塞伯坦学院毕业是一道很难迈过去的坎，许许多多尖子生都是栽倒在距离终点线仅一步之遥的这道坎上，更何况是满分毕业！成绩还是年级第一！  
『我的天，学霸啊！哦不对，他简直是学神！！』第二个同学露出了羡慕和敬佩的表情。『嗨，要不然人家能成为塞星新时代以来最年轻的领袖副官！』  
『得了吧，警车他就是个腹黑的官僚主义，学霸算个什么？』第三个个同学冷不丁蹦出这句话。他刚刚一直在喝能量饮料，之前教官讲的故事估计他一个字也没听进去。『一看你就不知道战争期间他都干了什么……』  
『不许你这么说警车！警车是我的偶像！』第二个同学瞬间收起了脸上的敬佩，指着正在喝饮料的同学吼道。我和另外三个同学赶紧凑过去把他们拉开。『好了好了，』我劝他们，『毕竟是出来玩，何必闹得这么不开心，每个人有每个人自己的看法，地球上不是有一句话叫“萝卜白菜各有所爱”吗？你总不能强迫……』  
这两个同学依旧杀气腾腾的，丝毫没有要和解的意思，我只得把求救的目光投向教官。而教官却像不知道这件事情一样，只是啜饮着杯子里的能量液。他的表情很是复杂，似乎陷入了沉思，或许我们的话勾起了他的某段回忆？  
『哼，反正我不愿意听下去了，你们要听就继续听吧！』终于第三个同学恶狠狠地把杯子重重磕在茶几上，扬长而去。  
『你以为我们会挽留你啊？爱听不听。』『教官，你继续讲啊，后面发生了什么啊？』  
……

包间的主体是一个类似于会议厅的大房间，正对着门的是阳台，房间两侧的墙上各镶嵌着两道门，正中央摆着一张中间有个镂空的大洞的圆桌和七把椅子，房间左侧靠近侧门的墙边还放着一套看起来既像家庭影院又像卡拉OK的大物件。“这是房间的钥匙，一共六把，你们先拿着，退房的时候统一还给我就是了。客厅里可以K歌看剧可以开会也可以吃饭，桌子底下有三维棋和传呼机，如果想喝酒了又觉得无聊的话这些东西你们都用得着。好了，我去拿上头让我转交给你们的情报，看完情报后你们俩留下，”她指着探长和幻影，“切记：千万别让可疑人员靠近这个房间，不然我们几个全都会完蛋。你们四个——”她的手再次移动向警车、爵士、烟幕和战翼，“到时候跟我去见一个人。好了，我离开一会儿，你们先享用这壶能量饮料吧。”女服务员说完把一串钥匙和几杯放在托盘里的能量饮料放在茶几上就离开了。  
六个位机子这时才仔细地打量起这间房间，拉开右侧的侧门后可以进入一个小单间，里面摆着三张上下铺的充电床，并附带清洗间，看样子应该就是休息室。左侧那个小单间里摆着两张办公桌和一个暑假，很明显是临时办公间。  
“刚刚那丫头话还真多，一口气蹦出这么多话，跟放机关枪似得。还有我怎么觉得那这个包间就是给我们预留的啊？”爵士的光学镜一直没有从墙边那套大物件上挪开。烟幕听到后骄傲地拍了拍自己的胸脯说：“嘿嘿，没想到吧，这包间我前天就托我一个同学帮忙预订好了，而且我那个同学有会员卡，还打了五折优惠呢！”“那接下来呢？我们下一步怎么办？”幻影看样子似乎口渴了，顺手端起一杯能量饮料仰脖喝了下去。“那个丫头是否可信呢？”  
探长迅速捂住了幻影的嘴，竖起食指做了一个“嘘”的手势。不得不说他捂得很是时候，就在他捂住幻影的嘴下一秒，女服务员推开门进来了，腋下还夹着半打数据板。  
“差点忘了我们还没互相介绍。我先来吧，我叫月影，是塞伯坦学院考古系在校学生，在这里打工赚些学费。”她坐下后把那半打数据板放在桌子上。“根据‘组织上’安排，这次客串你们的接头人，负责你们这几天在这个油吧里的安全和食宿。”  
警车的从那半打数据板中抽出一块，放在自己面前一目十行地看着，然后似乎想起来什么，抬头问月影：“既然你是考古系的学生，那你对古赛博坦文字语了解多少？”  
“拜托长官！”月影一脸无辜地摊开双手，“谁说考古系的学生就得会古赛博坦语啊？我的导师他老人家都对这玩意儿还仅仅略知一二呢。”  
警车没有搭理她，从子空间里拿出一小块数据板径直推到她跟前：“你先看看这上面的字认不认识。”  
“哎？这是什么？”烟幕来了兴趣，刚要拿起数据板想要看，但月影抢先一步把数据板从他手边上捉走了。  
“前几天我约爵士和战翼谈话的时候在摆渡车车站遇到一个算卦的迷你金刚。你们别笑，这个迷你金刚来历不一般，他一眼就能认出我的身份……”  
当然爵士毫不留情地打断了警车的话外加浇下去一盆冰水：“没错，您现在是御天敌领袖他老人家的副官，虽然刚上任不就，但凡是认真看过新闻的都认得你那张扑克脸。”  
“这不是重点。”警车不理会爵士的无礼行为，继续解释说：“我一来好奇，二来顺便弄清楚他的底细，就算了一卦，然后他写给我了这个，还嘱咐我‘一小时后再看，天机不可泄露’，离开的时候还唱着很奇怪的唱词，那些唱词听上去也不像新塞百思。后来等我回到我的办公室后一看上面这板子上居然写满了古塞伯坦语。”  
“唔……一个在路边算卦的迷你金刚居然懂古塞伯坦语，的确不简单……好吧，我看看……不过前段时间导师研究跟火种源一同出土的那几块金属板的时候我去给他打过下手，兴许我能认识几个字呢。”月影眯起光学镜凑近那块板子，几分钟后她抬起头，“好吧，根据我们现在对古塞博坦语的了解，这块板子上的字多数是现在的资深专家都无法识别的，我能认识就更别说了。虽然是这样，凭我目前学到的知识，我还能认识几个字的。”  
“哪几个字？快说快说！”烟幕兴奋地凑了过去，然后他就感到有谁在他的门翼上掐了一下，他回过头去发现是那个带翅膀、会变飞机的家伙。  
“同学你够活跃啊。”月影把数据板推到桌子中间，“来，大家都过来，”她用手指圈出一行字说，“这几个字翻译成新塞百思再讲得通俗些就是——龙骑士驾车驭龙载着火枪手从天而降迎着巨兽喷出的魔焰前进，他们几乎全军覆没，唯有幸存者一人一龙。我觉得应该是这么翻译。”  
“可这又要表达什么意思呢？”一直沉默着的探长此时开口了。  
“难不成是暗号？我们贵族中有时候玩过这个。”幻影猜测。  
“我赌10个能量块，就是暗号。”战翼双手支撑着脑袋接话，“我是缉毒警察，我潜伏在贩毒团伙内部的时候都是通过暗号和线人联系、获取情报。”  
“但问题是，如果是暗号，它要表达什么？有什么用？是跟谁做接头的暗号？”爵士提出的问题一针见血。这也不奇怪，在学院的时候他所属的学部就是培养特工的，作为一名合格的特工，必须对暗号一类的东西有所了解。  
现在对这块数据板的探索陷入了僵局，但至少在这伙TF看来，数据板上面的内容是无关紧要的，眼下迫在眉睫的事情是了解下一步行动。  
“好了，把这件事放在一边，我们先来谈谈正事。”月影把自己带来的数据板摊开在桌子上。“御天敌领袖是先安排好的线人告诉我最近某个贩毒团伙在帕省附近活动猖獗。上个月打入贩毒团伙内部的卧底昨天刚刚回来，她提供的情报显示：这个贩毒团伙跟卡隆城那个一夜成名的角斗士震天尊近期来往比较密切，而且震天尊手下似乎正在建立，或者说已经建立了一个地下反政府组织——霸天虎。”  
“霸天虎？”六个TF面面相觑，这个从月影嘴里蹦出来的陌生名词，如同一枚轻型炸弹从空中砸向水面，引起一阵不小的波澜。  
既然月影已经说了那是个“地下反政府组织”，那么震天尊建立这个组织的目的就一目了然了。  
“不能容忍他这么猖狂！我们现在就去卡隆角斗场，把那个震天尊抓回来送上军事法庭！”烟幕激动地拍案而起。  
“先冷静一下，哥们儿。心急是喝不到高纯的。”月影撇撇嘴，“果然是不谙世事的年轻人，既然那个震天尊有本事在强手如林的卡隆角斗场一夜成名，他绝对，有，非凡的，实力。”见烟幕乖乖地坐下，她点了点头，冲着新兵竖起了大拇指。“我们要做的是先摸清楚贩毒团伙的活动规律，然后趁其不备切断他们和震天尊的联络。后天卧底就会返回那个贩毒团伙的内部继续获取情报，我们要做的就是一个字，‘等’！最后待时机成熟，卧底会与我们里应外合剿灭这个团伙，你们这一次的任务就算完成了。之后呢，刚刚打断我的那位有些毛躁的小新兵就会送你们出城。我们的谈话结束了，现在开始看看上头的情报吧。”  
探长从月影手里结果一块数据板，有些不解地问：“为啥我和幻影留下？”  
月影一脸高傲地抱起双臂，甩了一下脑袋：“我愿意，你管得着？你们在这里可是得服从我的安排。”然后她不理会一脸黑线的探长，懒洋洋地拿过一个空饮料杯，用手指在托盘上有节奏地敲了几下，然后使劲冲着对面的众TF使眼色。一瞬间室内突然静了下来，静得几乎吓人。似乎除了刚刚敲出的那一串奇怪的音节之外就没有其他任何声音存在于此时此地。  
没错，她在托盘上敲出来的音节正是塞伯坦安保部门传达重要文件或指令时为了保密起见所使用的加密信号代码之一，通过敲打出不同的音节以及不同音节之间的停顿来表达不同的内容。其功能和使用方法类似于后来人类发明的摩尔斯电码。而月影刚刚敲出来的那一串音节翻译出来要表达的意思是——安静，有人偷听。  
警车心领神会，抬手在桌子上敲出另一串音节——没错，而且就在附近。  
爵士一手把拿起自己的杯子假装喝饮料，一手在桌子上敲打道——似乎那家伙刚过来，没听到什么有价值的信息。  
战翼跟着敲打出一串音节，算是对前面敲出的信息的回应——那家伙是一个人来的，我们拿得下他。那么……大家准备好收网了吗？


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示：本章中加[]的字体均为暗号表达出来的意思。

探长、幻影和烟幕六目相觑，完全不明白面前的四个小伙伴在搞些什么。而那四位完全没有理会另外三个小伙伴们好奇的眼光，继续用手指在桌子上敲打出奇怪的节奏，同时故意提高声调，开始聊一些听起来很平常甚至是无聊的话题。与其说他们正在讨论重要任务，倒不如说是几个在油坊里久别重逢的老朋友在拉家常。  
事实上，就算是从他们嘴里蹦出来的那些有一搭无一搭的对话，幻影、探长和烟幕都觉得无法参与进去，甚至插一句嘴也困难。在他们听来，那些被敲出来的暗号跟歌厅乐手们演奏时的伴奏乐中打出来的节拍和鼓点没什么两样。于是乎这三个TF干脆从桌子底下翻出那一套三维棋，然后安安静静地围坐到一边的地板上找乐子去了。  
月影站起来给自己斟上满满一杯能量饮料，豪爽地举杯、仰头，像一个江湖好汉一样把整杯能量饮料一饮而尽，然后抬手擦了擦嘴角：“来来来，我给你们看看我在学校跟好闺蜜们的照片，如果你们看上了某个的话我可以给你们牵牵线啊。”她说着解开自己的腰包，一直手在里面鼓捣着什么，另一只手在桌子上再次敲打出一串暗号——[来者不善]。  
战翼抖着飞机翅膀说：“只怕我们看上了人家姑娘，结果那姑娘看不上我们哟。来，美女，给我满上！”当然他的手并没有闲着，在桌子上敲出了作为应答的暗号——[当然，还用你说吗？有脑子的都知道来偷听的肯定没安好心。]  
“自动无视我和警车吧，我们俩都有对象了。”爵士把自己手里的杯子推到战翼的杯子的旁边，示意月影顺便也给自己倒一杯，然后一手撑着头，一手在桌子上又敲出一串暗号——[待会儿把饮料壶稍微转一下，对准窗口，这样我们能通过反射在壶上的倒影观察一下外面那位想要干什么，还不会引起对方的注意。放心，这家伙似乎不知道我们的暗号。]  
警车一手拿着数据板在上面胡乱划了几下做着样子，一手敲着暗号——[爵士、战翼，一会儿听我命令，你们掩护我，我负责把偷听的打下来。]“啊，你说我有对象？是指合金盾吗？我们早就掰了，人家现在都有新对象了。顺便补一句，我对姑娘们不感兴趣。”  
饮料壶的位置被转了一下，壶身中央凸起的那部分正对着窗外斜对面上方的一栋写字楼的屋顶，通过映在饮料壶上的倒影可以大致看到，写字楼的屋顶藏匿着一个带翅膀、长着尖嘴的小东西。那个小东西此时正躲在屋顶安放避雷针的底座后面，冲着斜下方的包间探头探脑。不过这个鬼鬼祟祟的小东西很明显还不知道自己已经被发现了，偷看得正起劲儿呢。  
[有把握一枪爆头吗？]战翼咧开嘴，似乎是在嘲讽斜对面那个全然不知已经暴露了自己身份的金属小探子。他冲着警车使眼色，同时敲出暗号。[老警，我听说你当年毕业的时候射击科目得的是满分。]  
[不能爆头，我们要把这家伙打下来，而且要抓活的。]爵士否定了战翼的计划。[说吧条子，你有什么想法？]  
[掩护好我，我需要一个合适的射击角度。]警车敲出一串暗号作为回应。  
[好勒，要我帮忙吗？]爵士笑嘻嘻地用暗号回答。他敲打完这一串暗号，然后故意站起来，用自己的门翼挡在窗户和警车之间——这个位置他把握得恰到好处，他的门翼把警车挡得严严实实，外面那个来刺探情报的小家伙看不清包间里情况，但包间里的警车只要微调一下光学镜的焦距就能把斜对面楼顶上的情况看得一清二楚。  
借着爵士的掩护，警车缓缓端起自己的狙击步枪，把那个小东西套进步枪的瞄准镜里，从瞄准镜的分划板中他测算出，这个小探子的位置之间的距离至少为400米，他又观察了一下正对着窗外的那座观光塔，塔顶的旗子被风吹起，旗子下底边与旗杆大概呈45°角，他在心里套用了一个公式，计算出风速，然后计算出了需要修正的风偏，这一系列的计算在他心里瞬间就完成了。于是他把手指压在了扳机上。  
[一会儿你做好准备，目标一旦被击中，你就冲出去把它抓回来！]月影用暗号对战翼说，后者则做出了一个“了解”的手势表示回应。  
伴随着一阵轻微的子弹飞出枪膛的声音，对面楼顶上传来了一声凄厉而短促尖叫。从声音的音调和凄惨程度不难判断出那个带翅膀的小东西明显是中弹了，不仅仅是中弹，这毫无防备的一枪还让它受到了不小的惊吓。它先是踉跄着从藏匿的地方高高跃起，然后一边徒劳地拍打着已经中弹的翅膀一边在半空中开始自由落体运动。战翼瞅准时机，一个前滚翻滚到阳台，然后敏捷地蹦起来扒住窗户直接翻了出去，月影等几个见状赶忙跑上阳台准备一会儿接应他。探长他们见状也不玩手里的三维棋了，也跟着跑上阳台去看热闹。  
没过几个塞星分战翼就回来了，手里抓着一个带翅膀的黑黄相间的小东西。“就是他了，不会错的，声波议员包养的干儿子之一，雷针鸟。”战翼双手一边一个捏着雷针鸟的翅膀，还得意洋洋地抖了抖“自己的战利品”。  
“哦，这家伙让我想起了一个同学以前给我看过一些他在太阳系第三颗颗行星上考察时拍下来的照片。”探长上上下下地打量着雷针鸟。“这家伙长得有点像那颗行星上的一种会飞的原生碳基生物。”  
雷阵鸟肚皮朝天，两只脚爪蜷缩着，耷拉着翅膀、垂着脑袋、大张着嘴，一副没了生气的样子乖乖地被战翼抓在手里，看样子好像是死了。  
“长官，你确定刚刚打中的不是火种舱吗？”烟幕好奇地用手指戳了戳一动不动的雷针鸟。  
“没有，我确定我打中的是翅膀和变形齿轮。”警车回答。  
令大家万万没有想到的一幕就在这时发生了——雷针鸟“活了过来”，突然抬起头一口咬住烟幕伸过来的手指。被偷袭的烟幕吓了一跳，“哇啊”地大叫一声蹦到一边，他还不偏不斜地装到了战翼的胳膊，而后者手一抖，雷针鸟就挣脱了束缚在包间里飞了起来。  
“这家伙要溜！快把窗户关上！”爵士大喊，同时冲向阳台。  
他的速度还是比雷针鸟慢了半拍，就在雷针鸟即将从大开着的阳台窗户飞出去的前一秒，窗户毫无征兆地自动关上，于是雷针鸟就结结实实地撞上了钢纤玻璃。接着雷针鸟像是被什么力量托起，向包间里几个满脸惊讶的机子慢慢靠近，只有探长满脸淡定，同时一个声音从四周传来：“看来隐身还是很有好处的，不是吗？”声音轻飘飘的，似乎就来源于空气中。  
然后一个轮廓渐渐清晰，显现在大家面前——那正是幻影！  
雷针鸟不甘心地在幻影手里挣扎，两只脚爪在空气中胡乱踢腾，翅尖不断抖动，还扭过头试图去咬抓住自己的幻影，没等它碰到幻影烟幕就毫不客气地捏住了它的小尖嘴。“老老实实地交代，你来干什么？”烟幕说着稍微放松了一下手上的力道。  
雷针鸟从嘴里挤出几阵含糊不清的叫声，然后拼命摇头，此时大家猜反应过来，感情这家伙还不会说话啊。而月影一言不发地从桌子上拿起餐刀向这边大步流星地走过来，手起刀落，寒光一闪，伴随着咔嚓一声，雷针鸟脑袋瞬间和身子分了家。  
“既然这家伙已经没用了，不如杀掉灭口。”月影手里不知什么时候变出了一把餐刀，此时那餐刀上还沾着几滴紫色的能量液，她完全无视了周围同伴们惊讶的眼神，淡定地瞟了一眼身首异处的还在滴着温热能量液的雷针鸟尸体。“就是打死它，它也不会任何价值的信息招供的，所以不如趁早宰了这家伙免除后顾之忧，也省得我们这几天夜长梦多。”  
爵士露出一个苦笑的表情，压低声音吐槽道：“这丫头手段真毒。我这个专业特工都还没打算灭口呢，她就先下手了。”  
“那我们现在要做的就是先查查‘威震天’和‘丧门神’是谁了？”幻影扔掉了手里雷针鸟的身子。  
“我朋友奥利安•派克斯当过警察，他或许能给我们提供一些线索。但我跟他已经很久没有……”  
“你认识奥利安？我也认识他啊。”没等警车说完爵士就打断了他，“他在铁堡档案馆当图书管理员，他跟我说他弟弟马格拉斯觉得当警察危险系数有些大，就帮他跳槽去了铁堡档案馆。”  
“他弟弟马格拉斯？我和他一起共事的时候他从来没跟我说过他还有个弟弟！”警车一脸惊讶。  
“他没跟你说他有弟弟并不等于他没有弟弟。”爵士回答，警车挑起半片遮光板（相当于人类的翻白眼）作为回应。  
“那我们现在就联系奥利安？”探长提议。  
“为时过早。”月影摇了摇头，她随意地把餐刀放在茶几上，左手抱在胸前，右胳膊肘抵在左胳膊上，右手拖住下巴沉思了一会儿继续说：“要不，今晚我们先去找卧底，她手里有更具价值的情报，关于威震天和丧门神的事情不急，可以暂时放放。现在……离晚上还早着呢，你们先休息一下，今天下午我可以领你们去螺旋花园玩一圈，那里最近新建了一个音乐喷泉和一个大娱乐广场，特好玩！晚上还有喷泉表演！然后等夜深了我们就去找卧底。”说完她打了个响指，“我的计划怎么样？有没有异议？没有异议的话就这么定了！现在，有人愿意帮我收拾一下这只破鸟的尸体吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

下午，主恒星的光芒依旧明亮，但暑气却已经消退不少，天空中云雾缭绕，主恒星投射下来的光被云层剪得斑斑驳驳——这是难得的好天气。奔驰在街道上的载具虽然各式各样，但都标准的帕拉克萨斯风格。但他们有的行色匆匆，有的风驰电掣地在主干道上疾驶着，并不像有闲情逸致享受这美好又短暂的下午时光。  
“各位，最新情报来了，一个好消息和一个坏消息，想先听那个？”  
月影端着一盘能量点心大大咧咧地倚靠在包间的门框上，冲着包间里的几位喊着。  
但包间里的那几位并没有搭理她的意思，玩三维棋的玩三维棋，看数据板的看数据板，聊闲天的聊闲天，总之他们的注意力根本没有被月影的话吸引。  
“我不喜欢把一句话重复两次。”月影撇撇嘴。“卧底刚刚跟我联系了，她要我告诉你们一个好消息和一个坏消息，你们想先听哪个啊？这可是关系到我们下一步的行动计划！还有，如果你们不感兴趣的话，下午茶我可是要端走了哦！”  
“随便你先说哪个，我们都听着呢。还有谢谢你的点心，回头我会让我同学付给你小费的。喂喂探长，出牌啊我说，该你了！”烟幕头也不抬地盯着三维棋的棋盘，同时还用胳膊肘怼了怼身旁的军绿色TF。  
刚刚踏进包间的月影把盛着点心的托盘放在茶几上，夸张地哀嚎一声，双手捂住脸，摇了摇头，无奈地说：“好消息是今晚大家能睡个好觉，哪怕是出去玩整个晚上彻夜不归都可以；坏消息是计划有变，卧底今晚回不来了，我们接头的事情不得不推迟到明天。”  
这句话就像一枚轻型炸弹从半空中投入锈海，激起一阵不小的浪花。在场所有TF的注意力瞬间齐刷刷地被吸引了过来。  
“妹子，你特么在逗我？！”幻影的情绪有些激动，以至于直接就从地板上蹦了起来。“白天计划好的事情到了晚上怎么说变就变啊？你这叫朝令夕改啊！”  
“没办法，这就是搞特工这一行的不确定性。”爵士把注意力从刚刚月影的那句话上挪开。“难不成那个贩毒团伙的头目会傻到专门给那卧底一个时间让她带着机密情报大摇大摆地来和我们接头吗？”  
幻影似乎明白了什么，却还是掩饰不住脸上那明显一副不太甘心的样子。他张了张嘴，但又很快意识到无话可反驳，再加上探长劝他先平复一下情绪以及烟幕催促他赶快出棋，于是蓝白色贵族只是站起来拿了一块能量点心塞进嘴里，然后咀嚼着点心乖乖地坐了回去。  
“那今晚你们彼此之间就进行一下亲切友好的交谈吧，就算是K歌也可以，注意声音不要太大，否则会影响到其他的顾客，到时候老板估计还要扣我的工资。补一句，在这包间的阳台上看夜景可以得到最佳视觉效果。”月影见没人再言声就清了清喉咙开始转移话题，就当给自己找了个台阶下。“对了，那个打枪挺厉害的长官去哪啦？”  
“那个工作狂？呵，在里屋处理你带来的一堆板子。”战翼向包间左半部分一间被单独隔出来的小间努努嘴。“他嫌我们太吵，还把门反锁了。不过就目前看来这屋子的隔音效果挺不错的。”  
然而事实上呢，在那间被单独隔出来的小间里工作的警车，把外面发生的一切都听得一清二楚。  
中午的时候，警车仅仅花了一个小时，就把这个被月影称作是“备用储物间”的小房间改造成了他的临时办公间。  
听到外面的吵嚷声、月影那句不知道是不是恭维的话，以及战翼那句不礼貌的吐槽，警车放下手里刚刚处理完的数据板，扶着桌子缓缓站起来活动了一下有些发酸的脊柱内骨骼。救护车曾说过久坐之后突然站起会感到头晕脑胀，要避免头晕，正确的做法是找一个可以支撑体重的支点，然后扶着这个支点慢慢站起来。回想起以前跟救护车、奥利安•派克斯、大黄蜂、小滚珠，还有……合金盾在一块的事情，警车不由得苦笑，他抬手拿起摆在临时办公桌右上角的那杯能量液，慢慢踱到窗户边，然后把窗户拉开，一阵凉爽的风瞬间扑面而来，透过他的机体的同时吹干了那些因为机体温度与室温的差异而挂在机体表面的能量液雾气，接着又充满了整个房间。  
窗外的街道上，各种载具行驶时发出的轰鸣声让刚刚结束工作状态的警车颇不适应，于是他把大开着的窗户关小。这时，他不知为何感觉手里那杯本已经凉透的能量饮料更凉了，他又想起救护车曾经说过的话：高度集中注意力工作后最立即饮用冷能量液不利于机体健康，建议用热能量液补充在工作中消耗的能量。于是警车决定暂时先不喝这杯能量液，再加上又听到了月影的声音，他决定暂时休息一下，顺便去找她让她帮忙把这杯能量液加一下温。  
“你们在聊什么呢？”警车装作什么也没听见的样子拿着他的能量液推开门走出自己的临时办公间。  
“没坟么，刚刚窝们在聊明天去螺旋花园玩水来负责门漂签。”烟幕满口咀嚼着能量点心连说话都含糊不清，而且他的回答明显是在撒谎。于是警车也懒得戳穿他：“好吧，明天的门票我买单，但是游乐项目和零食你们得自费啊。”  
月影斜了一眼烟幕：“小新兵，不知道就别胡扯，螺旋花园一直是免费对外开放的。”  
幻影趁烟幕说话的当偷偷把烟幕的棋移动了一下，然后把自己棋盘里的棋子摆在烟幕的棋子旁边。“好啦，烟幕，你输了！”幻影拍拍烟幕的肩膀。“最后一块点心归我了。”  
“轮不上你，你都吃了多少块了还没吃够？就不怕撑死吗？”爵士扔下自己手里的数据板，然后一个箭步上去把幻影手边的盘子连同盘子里最后一块点心夺走了。  
“你也不说你自己刚才吃了多少块！把点心还给我。”幻影嘴角有些抽搐，面带愠色地站起来。爵士无视了幻影的不悦径直走向警车，把盘子往对方手里一塞：“不用谢我。顺便补一句，月影那丫头的手艺不错。”  
“啊哈哈那是！”月影得意洋洋地甩了一下脑袋。  
……  
当主恒星的余晖散尽，华灯初上，夜渐渐走近了，夜色像一张巨大的黑色幕布，慢慢地织满整个天空的同时又变幻着色彩，渐渐地由浅淡的灰色变作浓重的蓝黑色，天际的星云和有近有远的恒星在夜空的映衬下更显得明亮扎眼，黑暗在这时似乎晃动起来，又包含起来，静静懒懒的群星像听到号令似得复了原位，在微风上微笑。  
地面上灯火渐渐亮了起来，道路两边挺拔地站立着的灯盏静静地照耀着周围的建筑和环道，使人看着感到光明，感到心头温暖。  
月影为了让自己的“新朋友们”（至少她是这么认为的）能出去饱览这美丽的夜景可谓软硬兼施，而最终大家也经不起她的软磨硬泡答应跟着她出去绕上一圈。结果这一出去不要紧，结果是月影居然带着大家绕着帕拉克萨斯最长的那条环省公路飙了几大圈，等一群累得气喘吁吁的车子们到酒吧包间的时候已将近半夜，而那个意犹未尽的“始作俑者”在送他们回到包间后就不见了踪影。  
烟幕自从变回人形后就气喘如牛，他灌了一杯热能量饮料，爬上充电床后把金属纤维毯子往身上一裹就去和周公谈话去了；幻影则去泡了一个能量浴，然后挂着一身没擦干的能量液把自己扔上了床；探长仅仅是象征性地冲了一个能量澡就爬到幻影的上铺闭目养神，没多久就陷入了睡眠状态；爵士草草糊了一把脸就躺在充电床上昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
当警车收拾完自己那临时办公间的数据板后回到那个可以称得上是宿舍的房间时看到那几个沉睡着的同伴，他突然发现少了一号人，而他也没花费多少力气就找到了不见的那个同伴。  
他看见那个银色涂装的缉毒警察背对着室内坐在窗台上，双手扒住窗框，而后背浸没在一片阴影里，夜空中星云发出的光给他的轮廓镀上了一道银边。“你不去充电吗？”警车于是走过去，而对方所答非所问：“我一个老家在帕省的朋友托我给他拍几张夜景。”  
“那你刚才怎么不拍？”  
“刚才？刚才我追都追不上你们，还有那个心思航拍吗？”战翼反问的同时一边晃动着悬空的双腿一边抖动着背后的机翼，然后他压低声音说：“我怀疑月影那家伙今晚十有八九是嗑药了——回来后我们一个个累得东倒西歪，她却跟嗑了‘虚拟现实’一样！”说着他用力抓了一下窗框，金属和金属剧烈摩擦发出尖利的声响。  
“虚拟现实”是塞伯坦的一种受管制毒品，它会使吸食者兴奋或产生幻觉，据说有些赛车手为了在竞赛中取得好成绩，会不惜被永久禁赛的代价去吸食这种违禁品。但更多时候，一些规模较大的油吧，特别是麦卡丹油坊这样的连锁油吧会从正规渠道获取一些“虚拟现实”供那些妄图逃避现实的瘾君子顾客们使用。但由于“虚拟现实”价格昂贵，也有一些小油吧在利益的驱使下通过非法渠道来获得它们。身为缉毒警察的战翼当然对这个东西了如指掌，更何况在他从警的生涯中就数次从毒贩手中缴获过“虚拟现实”。  
“我看不像。”警车否定了战翼。“月影她不像是手里有很多存款。首先她的经济实力承担不起‘虚拟现实’，其次你没听见白天的时候她说过‘担心被老板扣工资’吗？”  
“那就是吃了其他的兴奋剂或者是毒品，反正总有一天我要把她的底细摸清楚。”战翼有些义愤填膺地攥了攥拳头。警车不语，毕竟，曾经担任过刑警的他理解身为缉毒警察的战翼对毒品的深恶痛绝。为了缓和一下气氛，他转移了一下话题：“那你现在如果休息够了的话就去航拍吧。我建议你航拍几张螺旋花园的夜景，挺……动人的。你的朋友应该会喜欢。”警车搜肠刮肚才勉强搜罗出“动人”这个词语——他并不是一个善于表达的塞伯坦人。  
“我会替他谢谢你的建议的。”战翼抖了抖他的机械翅膀。“不过我希望你也不要负了某人。当年他怎么对待你以及你是怎么对待他的我们都有目共睹。”  
说完，战翼双手撑着窗框，身子一耸，从阳台一跃而下，然后在下落的过程中变形成一架轻型战斗机，机头一挑顺势直线上升；他就像一颗彗星，拖着长而亮的大尾巴呼啸而去，渐行渐远。警车站在阳台，呆望着那架飞机消失在夜空中。


	8. Chapter 8

警车没有睡懒觉或者是赖床的习惯，从来没有，即使工作再累他最多允许自己比平时晚起半个塞星时，就连休假的时候他也不会向其他同事那样补个觉就补上大半天。但这次他发现自己真的起晚了，因为自己一觉醒来，发现自己的“舍友们”没了去向，连他们的床铺都已人去床空。  
休息室的门是虚掩着的，门外隐约传来一阵叽叽喳喳的吵嚷声，其中还夹杂着似乎是什么野兽的叫声。  
抱着好奇心警车推开门走了出去。他前脚刚踏出门，就看见一只涡轮狐狸摇着尾巴蹦蹦跳跳地向自己扑过来，两只前爪顺势就搭上了自己的腹部装甲，嘴里还发出讨好的哼叫声。警车被这只涡轮狐狸的举动吓了一跳，迅速退后几步和它拉开了距离。  
“小鬼，不得无礼，给我回来！”战翼端着一盘能量块对涡轮狐狸大喝道，而那只涡轮狐狸应声跑了回去，乖乖地坐在地上摇头摆尾向自己的主人献殷勤。  
很明显大家早就起来了，而且正在吃早餐。  
“早啊，长官。昨晚睡得好吗？”烟幕抬起头客套般地跟警车打招呼。此时的烟幕精神抖擞，跟前一天晚上飙车回来后筋疲力尽的那个烟幕判若两人，而他现在正跟坐在自己对面的爵士一起分享能量块。于是警车礼貌地点了点头表示自己昨晚休息得很好。爵士也察觉到警车的到来，于是他用自己的手肘怼了一下旁边的一盘能量块示意“这是给你留的”。  
幻影和探长一边吃早餐一边玩着三维棋，只是简简单单地点头示意。  
月影倚靠在茶几上，一只手扶在茶几的边缘，一手端着一杯热饮。普神！不得不说她的坐姿看上去真的有些……风骚……而且……有吸引力。“比我们起得都晚，肯定做了个好梦呢。”月影仰脖把热饮一饮而尽。“我们号称‘工作模范’的警车长官也有睡懒觉的时候？昨晚一定玩累了吧？”她眨巴着光学镜，嬉皮笑脸地对警车说，话语间充满了明显的勾引的意味。  
“你从哪里弄来的这狐狸？”警车直接屏蔽掉月影的“公开勾引”，看着那只在战翼面前变得十分乖巧的涡轮狐狸奇怪地问。  
“去年我在执行任务回来的路上见到了一只怀了小火种的母涡轮狐狸，我和我的战友们就干脆把那只涡轮狐狸带了回去养着。这个小家伙就是它生下的孩子，我们叫它小鬼。”战翼拍了拍涡轮狐狸的头，解释着。而涡轮狐狸此时正埋头咀嚼着月影喂给它的能量饼干，还友好地伸出前爪和她握手。“现在我和几个战友在搞一个项目，训练涡轮狐狸帮助我们搜索毒品、追捕毒贩，这次正好能让小家伙来一次实战训练了，所以昨晚我拍完照片之后就顺便回了一趟部队，把它带了过来。”  
“等等，昨天晚上你出城了？！”警车听到最后一句话的瞬间突然一个箭步冲到战翼面前。  
“没错，我出城了。我有我的人身自由，你没有资格干涉。你能把我怎么样？”战翼随手从茶几上拿过来一块能量饼干扔进嘴里，高傲地一甩脑袋。  
“你这叫违纪！”警车狠狠地抓住了战翼的肩膀。  
缉毒警察被抓得猝不及防，嘴里的饼干渣全都喷了出来，有些甚至还喷到了警车的胸甲上，而那些没喷出来的饼干直接把他噎住了。  
小鬼见状立刻收起刚才温顺乖巧的样子，爪子用力地挠着地板，龇牙咧嘴地低吼起来。“咳咳咳！把你的手从我的肩膀上拿开！咳咳！”战翼舔掉粘在嘴角的饼干渣，一边咳嗽不甘示弱地抓住警车的手腕。空气里瞬间充满了火药味，此时的警车和战翼就像两只装满了烈性TNT的火药桶，只等待一颗引爆的火星。  
“你们他渣要干什么？”爵士冲上分开剑拔弩张的两个TF。  
“他违反了我们这次行动的规矩。”警车拿出一块数据板晃了晃。“行动规划上清清楚楚地写着‘任务未结束之前，参与行动的任何人禁止私自离开帕拉克萨斯。’而战翼昨天晚上拍完夜景之后不但背着我们出城，还弄回来一只涡轮狐狸。”  
战翼似乎是知道了自己违反规矩，但因为碍于面子不愿认错，还是顶嘴说：“这是在计划之内的事情！我保证，我们能用得上这只涡轮狐狸！出了事情我来负责！”  
“你付得起责任就行。”警车冷冷地丢下这句话，径直走进了前一天他整整宅了一下午的办公间。

……  
『教官，涡轮狐狸真的能训练成这样吗？好神奇！』  
『教官，我听说地球上的人类会训练一种叫做“狗”的动物帮助他们干一些事情，他们还把那些经过特殊训练的狗叫做“警犬”。是不是战翼训练的那只涡轮狐狸就跟地球上的警犬类似吧？』  
『当然啊，在地球上，小鬼就该是警犬了吧。』  
『别卖关子了教官，快往下讲啊。』  
……

当黑色的幕布再次织满了整个天空的时候，月影神秘兮兮地掏出几张门票。“今天晚上螺旋花园有音乐喷泉表演。”她得意洋洋地把门票在自己面前挥舞着。“我昨晚特意托同学抢的，你们人手一张，凭票入场还可以领免费的零食和饮料，怎么样？很棒吧？”  
烟幕毫不客气地直接从月影手里把票抢了过来：“谢谢你妹子，我们今天晚上玩过之后干什么？”  
“烟幕你先别说话。月影，你别闹了，我们这次来是执行任务的，不是来度假的。”警车正色说。“你昨天还说今晚带我们去见卧底拿去情报，怎么又说今晚去玩了？”  
“这个嘛，卧底她说为了安全起见，又换了一个接头地点，而那个接头地点我也不认识，所以她就派了另一个接头人员去接我们，而这个接头人员今天晚上就在螺旋花园与我们碰头。”月影美滋滋地解释着。“正好今晚有演出，我们既能接头搞来情报，又能看一场演出大饱眼福，不是两全其美吗？”  
于是计划就这样定了下来，月影拿着门票领着警车、爵士、战翼和烟幕直奔螺旋花园，而探长和幻影却留在了包间，哀叹自己的糟糕运气。  
夜晚的螺旋花园热闹非凡。广场上人头攒动，道路两边的灯柱上缠绕着五颜六色的霓虹灯，天空中时不时绽放出绚丽的火花，出售零食的摊子被食客包围得水泄不通，游戏小摊点周围挤满了人，游乐设施的售票窗口排起了长龙，幼生体们兴高采烈地拿着一些小玩意儿你追我赶、跟监护人躲猫猫。游客们走走停停、谈笑风生——音乐和欢笑，永远是螺旋花园的主旋律。  
尽管表演还未开始，但音乐喷泉前的观众席早就摩肩接踵，大家都在忙着抢占观看喷泉表演的最佳位置。月影的那几张票都是VIP贵宾票，她领着自己的同伴们不慌不忙地按照入场券上的座位号寻找着位置。  
当大部分观众就坐后，表演按时开始了。五颜六色的灯光打在喷泉喷出来的水花上，而水花又在半空中变换着各种各样的造型，时而旋转着冲向空中，时而飞散化作朦胧的水雾，时而晃动着洒出一道银色屏幕，在彩灯的映衬下竟然显出梦幻一般的效果。  
在灯光与水雾构成的幕布前，一位歌手在几位舞者的伴舞下深情地吟唱。他唱的那首歌，是多年前曾在帕省风靡一时的一首老歌。  
对于在帕拉克萨斯度过了自己大半童年的警车来说，这首歌是那么耳熟能详，当年他为了完成自己的学业，离开帕拉克萨斯的时候，他的同学们就给他唱了这首歌，但可惜这首歌的名字他早已忘却，当年那些送别他的同学们也早已音信杳然。  
月影才来帕拉克萨斯不久，之前对帕省知之甚少，但她听得很专注，看得出她似乎很喜欢这首歌；战翼很明显对这首歌不太感兴趣，正在埋头吃零食；喜欢音乐的爵士自然不会放过这个机会，他还偷偷带了一只录音笔对这首歌进行现场录音；烟幕自然是没听过这首歌的，这首歌的年龄甚至比他的年龄都要大，但他也很认真地听着。  
表演结束后，月影花了10沙尼克币拉着大家在音乐喷泉前拍了张合影[1]。正当一行人拍完合影退出观众席时天空中突然变成了烟花的海洋，无数色彩各异的烟花在夜空与星云构成的幕布上竞相绽放，似乎是在和刚刚结束的喷泉表演一比高下。  
烟幕一边兴高采烈地举起相机到处拍照，一边向自己的同伴们讲述着自己上一次去螺旋花园游玩的情景，兴奋之情溢于言表。“我上次来是几年前，从军校毕业的时候！”他眉飞色舞地描述着当年的情景，好像那时的景象都重新呈现在他的眼前。“那天我和我的教官、同学们一起来的，我们还团购了票去看花车游行呢。当时的花车游行可漂亮了！”  
“没想到啊老警，你的老家有个这么好玩的地方。以后有机会我可要带着我的队友们也过来玩玩。到时候我们叫上你啊。”战翼喝了一大口冰饮，大大咧咧地摇晃着警车的肩膀，完全没有了白天时要跟对方拼个你死我活的样子。警车被战翼的行为搞得有些不爽，于是他挪动几步尽量和那缉毒警察保持一定距离。  
就在这时警车突然在不远处的一个灯柱下面看到了个眼熟的面孔，只见那个家伙依靠在灯柱上，正在和一个推着车子的小贩砍价，不一会儿那个家伙似乎是和小贩谈好了价钱，小贩递给了他一份能量雪糕，然后收了钱推着车子走开了。从表面上看那个塞伯坦人的载具形态似乎也是警用车，或许是这里的巡逻警察。但简单观察之后警车断定那个塞伯坦人肯定不是这里的巡逻警察——因为他百无聊赖地倚靠在灯柱下面已经站了好几个塞星分了，而且啃能量雪糕的同时还在左顾右盼，很明显是在等什么人。  
那个塞伯坦人似乎也察觉到了警车在观察自己，他一口吞掉了剩下的能量雪糕，舔了舔嘴，还自觉地把包装纸扔进了灯柱旁边的垃圾桶。然后他的后背离开了灯柱，向这边靠近了一些，盯着警车看了几秒后突然加快脚步走了过来：“你是……警车教官？”警车定睛一看，这不是自己刚刚毕业后在军校当实习教官的时候带过的学员大街吗？  
“是你，大街。”警车看着自己面前的大街，他简直不敢相信，与自己已经失去联系几万年的大街如今会出现在这里。  
“果然是你哦，教官！好久不见！”大街激动地跳起来给了警车一个拥抱，好像是发现自己的行为有些不妥，大街赶紧松开警车后退几步，小心翼翼地转移了话题：“那个……教官，今天您怎么来螺旋花园啦？我记得带完我和我那几个同学后您不是去了铁堡的十角大楼吗？”  
“回来办一些事情，就顺便来看看。”警车言简意赅地回答，尽量避免涉及这一次任务的词汇。  
“哟，你好啊，这位同学。长官，他是您以前带过的学生？”背后突然传来的打招呼的声音把大街吓了一跳。原来不知何时，月影抱着一捧零食领着烟幕他们出现了。“也是约了朋友来玩的？”月影一边打量着大街，一边很随便地询问。  
“没有，就我自己。”大街回答。  
“今晚的烟花表演和喷泉表演都很好看啊。”月影继续说。  
“没错，但我还是更喜欢看花车表演，只可惜今天没有。”大街摊了摊手，露出一副遗憾的表情。  
于是月影上前几步塞给大街几包零食：“那个你们俩留个联系方式，回头再聊啊。警车长官，我们去坐观光飞机吧，正好看看夜景！刚才战翼跟我们说他昨晚拍的夜景可漂亮了！”然后战翼和爵士不由分说地拖着警车跟在月影后头跑远了。  
等被硬生生拖进观光飞机后，警车才发现驾驶观光飞机的飞行员有些面熟，定睛一看，那不是大街吗？！  
“大街，你……？”警车惊讶地看着大街，天啊，这小子什么时候学会开飞机了？  
“我就是这一次的接头人员。刚才我和那妹子的对话是接头暗号。”大街解释着。“还有，你们放心，这飞机是自动驾驶。我已经设定好路线了，它等会儿就会带我们去跟卧底接头的地方。”  
不一会儿飞机降落在一片宽阔地，大街领着大家下了飞机后径直绕进一条羊肠小道。沿着那条曲里拐弯的小道走了大约半个小时后，面前出现了一片水晶林组成的屏障。月影上前一步，轻轻敲打了几下水晶屏障，那道屏障就像收到了指令一样向两边收拢让出了道路，在水晶遮挡的那一顿道路的尽头隐隐约约能看到一幢二层小楼。  
“就是这里了。”大街指着那幢小楼说。  
透过窗户能模模糊糊地看见小楼里一片漆黑，但突然在小楼的一层突然出现了一丝光亮，那一丝光亮发出的光线与楼外水晶屏障发出的光线居然有几分相似。借着水晶的光和楼里那微弱的光，似乎能看见有个人影在小楼里晃动。  
月影走上前去敲了敲小楼的门。而在她敲门后，门被打开了一条缝，从里面伸出一条胳膊……  
“大家小心！”爵士突然喊了起来，因为他看见，伸出的那条胳膊的上手，拿着一把盒子枪！  
但他的提醒还是晚了，伴随着一声清脆而轻微的金属撞击的声音，那把盒子枪顶在了月影的胸膛上，而它顶住的那个部位之下就是月影的火种舱，只要扣在扳机上的那根手指稍稍动一下，就能立刻让月影去见普神！  
紧接着小楼的顶部突然伸出了一个更大的黑洞洞的枪口，枪口朝下指着这一群TF。除了大街和被顶住胸膛的月影，其他的TF都拿出了自己的武器对准周围，他们以为大家中了埋伏。  
而这时从门缝里传出一个压低声音的女声：“站住，别动，拿路条。[2]”

[1]：那个拍照是表演场提供的项目，就跟我们去动物园看完动物表演后花钱跟那些动物照个相然后现场给你洗出照片来差不多……  
[2]：这句台词出自于老电影《铁道游击队》，具体是谁说的我忘了……很久以前看的了……


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过去属于死神，未来属于自己。  
> ——雪莱

气氛瞬间变得紧张了起来，周围的空气像凝固了一般，那幢小楼此时都带了些许阴森森的气息，连吹过的风都写满了危险的信号。夜色依旧宁静，但静得吓人，而且不知为何也愈加浓重，浓得几乎要把这群TF一口吞下去。警车、爵士、战翼和烟幕四个TF努力保持冷静，熟练地背靠背围成一个圈，摆出随时准备战斗的架势，用各自的武器对准自己面前浓重的夜色，谁也不知道下一秒会发生什么，或许会突然跳出一只张牙舞爪的饥饿的巨狰狞？此时倒是大街和月影一脸淡定。

“大街，你这个死小子怎么带的路！”战翼扭过头责备道，尽管他的声音压得很低，但还是掩盖不住他的愤怒。“你他渣到底是不是来接头的？你这是要送我们去普神那里吗？！”

而此时看上去是处于最危险的境地的月影，则不紧不慢地说：“没有路条，上头不给开，线人又没带来，所以我只好直接带了人来见你了。”

月影的话音刚落，门突然敞开，同时举着枪的那只手也放了下来，一个模糊的黑色轮廓在门口晃动了一下，让出进门的通道，月影轻轻颔首，然后信步走进屋子。“安全了，请吧各位。”大街冲着旁边四个依旧端着枪绷紧神经还没反应过来发生了什么的同伴招了招手。“暗号对完了，我们可以进屋了。”看到同伴们还是个个神经兮兮的样子，他还绅士地做了一个“请”的手势。

“你确信她就是……”战翼警惕地望向四周，缉身为缉毒警察的他感到事情没这么简单。大街自信地点了点头：“不然呢？如果她不是卧底，别说月影，我们都得去见普神。”

“走吧各位，想要巨狰狞的蛋，咱们还得去巨狰狞的窝里拿。*”烟幕却放松了警惕，把枪收起来。这会儿月影前脚进门，后边她的几个同伴就跟了上来，但就在大家都进屋之后，门突然哐当一声被关上了，一双绿莹莹的光点出现在门框和墙壁相连的位置。

情况不妙！“我们中计了！”就在警车这句话刚出口后，屋里的灯突然亮起，本来几个机子的光学镜已经适应了黑暗，突如其来的光亮刺得他们睁不开光学镜，这也使他们更加容易成为被攻击的目标。

而刚刚门口那个影子，在光亮下也露出了自己的真面目——那是一个紫色涂装的女塞伯坦人，中等偏矮的个头，锃亮的涂漆，轻便的盔甲。很明显，刚刚就是她用枪顶着月影的胸口，因为她的手里正拿着那把盒子枪。但那个女塞伯坦人此时只是冷笑了一声，然后向月影快步跑了过去。她的速度如此之快，以至于其他的TF已经来不及冲那辆蓝白色小车喊出“危险”二字。

接下来的一幕更是让大家大吃一惊，这也更坚定了几位之前的猜测——他们已经中了埋伏！

那个紫色的女机飞起一条腿向月影踢了过去，而后者也毫不示弱地回踢一脚，两个女机的腿部装甲碰撞在一起发出沉闷的响声，紧接着紫色女机一个后空翻与月影拉开了距离，然后抡起左拳头向对方挥去；月影一个闪身躲开这一次攻击，顺势抓住挥向自己的拳头往旁边猛地一掰，试图将对方扳倒在地，而紫色女机很明显不吃这一套，她熟练地稳住自己的身子，双脚在地上站定，然后把左拳抽了出来，右手用举枪用枪托砸向月影；月影用手臂挡住枪托，一脚踹在她的小腿上，踹得她一个趔趄后退几步，双方此时再次拉开了距离。

“就是现在！”爵士大叫一声，看呆了的烟幕瞬间回过神儿来，和爵士一起冲向那个紫色的女机，谁知道就在这时一道黑剑突然不知从哪儿飞了过来，一下子扑到烟幕的头上，吓得他哇哇直叫。爵士跑过去把黑剑从烟幕的头上扯下来，才发现那黑剑其实不是剑，而是一个迷你金刚。

迷你金刚是灰黑色的，长得有点像不久前被他们干掉的雷针鸟，但还有一点不同——这个迷你金刚的两条后肢也带着翅膀，说白了，这个家伙身上长着四个小翅膀。

战翼把拳头捏得咔吧作响，他一个转身，狠狠地把大街按到墙上：“混蛋小子，你成心要害死我们是不是？！”

“哈哈哈哈……”那个紫色女机突然仰天大笑，“有段时间没见，你的本事见长啊，丫头。”她笑着拍了拍月影的肩膀。“刚才弄疼了你吗？”

“没，不过你的迷你金刚似乎是吓到我的朋友了。”月影吐了吐舌头，一脸无奈笑。

这下旁边那一群才回过神儿来——敢情她们俩刚才是闹着玩儿呢？！

但刚刚她们使用的招式哪里是闹着玩的，明摆着就是动真格。而且那些招式别看简单，杀伤力可不容小视，一旦命中对手，就会造成终身残疾。更何况，光从外表上看，那女机就不像个作战单位，月影使用的格斗招式，也不像一个油吧服务生（或者说是考古系学生？）所能用出来的。

“回来吧！”紫色女机挥了挥手，那个迷你金刚就挣脱了爵士的束缚飞回自己的主人那里，然后落在主人的肩膀上，用嘴理了理自己的翅膀，嘴里还发出“咕咕嘎嘎”的叫声。“刚刚的事各位请不要介意，我一来是为了验证下来的人对不对，二来也是为了安全着想，毕竟我们这一次的行动是机密的。”她向大家解释着。“自我介绍一下，我就是跟你们接头的卧底，我叫艾米莱特，毕业前就读于塞伯坦学院情报部。”

她说完转过身走到门口，半跪在地上，双手停留在地板上方，就像进行什么祭祀仪式一般虔诚，她嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地念着什么，然后双手慢慢抬起，伴随着她双手的抬起，地面上居然长出了几簇水晶！

“你是帕拉克萨斯人。”警车盯着艾米莱特的后背突然说。

“不，我是天铸城人。”后者冷冷地回答。

“我们进来的时候外面的水晶屏障一定也是你设下的。你不但是帕拉克萨斯人，而且拥有帕拉克萨斯贵族的血统——只有帕拉克萨斯贵族才有操控水晶的能力。”警车继续说。

“你的第一句话是对的，但第二句话就错了。我再重复一遍，我是天铸城人！”艾米莱特重复，同时头也不回地继续操控水晶，水晶在她的操控下越长越高，直到把整扇门遮住。“现在安全了。”她回过头，然后从自己的子空间里拿出一块小小的芯片：“这次叫你们来的事情绝没有取情报这么简单。我潜伏在贩毒团伙内部的这段时间获取的情报显示，卡隆角斗场的那个威震天，跟贩毒团伙的头头丧门神，最近似乎有点地下联系。”

艾米莱特停了停，继续说：“威震天以前是个矿工，后来当了角斗士，据说卡隆角斗场已经有不少角斗士丧命于他的手下，他杀死那些角斗士的手段十分残酷。而且，据说在议会内部也有他的耳目。”

此时屋里陷入了一片寂静，大家都知道，如果艾米莱特说的是真相，那以后威震天很有可能联合丧门神从内部把最高议会一锅端了，甚至还有可能……大家几乎不敢想下去。

“我带来的这份情报里，就包括了威震天在议会内部安插的眼线的名单。但名单里被列出来的那些名字的主人，只是有嫌疑，但这些人具体是不是威震天安插的眼线，还要麻烦你们自己查出来。”艾米莱特把芯片放在桌子上。“务必要把它交给御天敌领袖。”

“谢谢，我们会的。你的情报已经帮到我们很多了，艾米莱特。”警车从桌子上把芯片拿起来放进自己的子空间。

这时窗户被打碎的声音突然从背后传来，紧接着伴随着一声惨叫，烟幕就匍匐着倒在了地上。而一只黑色的小动物正站在烟幕的背上冲着众人龇牙咧嘴。

“是声波的机器狗！大家当心，议会里最有威震天眼线嫌疑的家伙就是声波！”艾米莱特提醒。

机器狗站在烟幕背上弓着背，呲出牙齿，嘴里低吼着。“拜托你们快把这家伙弄走啊。”烟幕用带着哭腔、有些发抖的声音祈求着。

“你去把机器狗弄走！”警车、爵士和月影异口同声地对战翼说。

“为什么是我？！”战翼不满地用右手的拇指指了指自己。

“毕竟今天早上我们三个都看见你把你那只涡轮狐狸训得服服帖帖的，你不去谁去？”爵士反问。

战翼气恼地跺了一下脚，不耐烦地跟月影说：“把你的刚才买的零食先给我来点！”拿到零食之后他小心翼翼地走近机器狗，慢慢蹲下，尽力不让机器狗认为他有威胁，而他背后的同伴们则慢慢后退，然后围成一个圆圈，随时准备对机器狗发起攻击。

“大街，到门外去看好门，别再放进来什么乱七八糟的家伙了。”艾米莱特压低声音下令。大街听到后拎起一把枪就从窗户翻了出去。

“狗狗，狗狗……”战翼把食物在机器狗眼前晃了晃。机器狗歪了歪头，用那双红色的光学镜和缉毒警察对视着，丝毫没有放松警惕的样子。“狗狗，狗狗，好狗狗，乖狗狗，可爱的狗狗、漂亮的狗狗、听话的狗狗，快过来，这里有好吃的哦。”战翼一边念叨着一边继续晃了晃手里的食物，而机器狗似乎根本对这些食物不感兴趣，那个黑色的小家伙只是不再弓着背，反而在烟幕的背上转圈。

“好了没有？”烟幕此时是真的快要哭出来了。

“安静！”战翼低吼了一声。“我的耐心是有限的，你这条不听话的坏小狗，过不过来？！”

机器狗的光学镜里闪烁着轻蔑的光，它仰起头“嗷呜”地叫了一声，像是在挑衅发了火的缉毒警察：劳资就不过来，你能把劳资怎么样？

战翼失去了耐心，他愤愤地手里的零食扔到一边，然后端起枪：“既然你不愿意过来也不愿意自己走开，那我就对你不客气了！坏小狗！”

机器狗头一甩，然后大叫着毫无征兆地高高跃起，就在它的起跳高度位于跳跃弧线最高点的时候，战翼听到了来自背后的一声清脆的枪响，紧接着他看见机器狗一个倒栽葱摔了下来，然后地板上躺着的便是机器狗还冒着温热能量液的尸体。尸体的头部有一个弹孔，那弹孔直穿大脑模块。战翼回过头去，看到举着枪的警车，而且他的枪口还在冒烟。

“完事儿了吗？”烟幕心有余悸地爬了起来，他看了看机器狗的尸体，然后夸张地一边喘着气一边抚摸着自己胸部火种舱的位置。

“放心，它已经死透了。刚刚警车一枪打中了它的大脑模块。”爵士安慰道。听到这句话后小新兵长长地舒了一口气，然后像浑身散了架似得直接坐在旁边的凳子上。

“这里已经不安全了，你们现在就得离开。”艾米莱特眉头紧蹙。但偏偏在这时意外却又一次发生了。

伴随着一声爆炸，门被炮火轰开，堵在门口的水晶也被震成了碎片，撒得满地都是。爆炸产生的烟尘瞬间充满了整个房间，一个——不，确切说是一高一低两个影子走了进来。而前面那个影子，正是大街！

大街举着双手，小心翼翼地走了进来，而他的背后，就是声波！是的，用大街的那把枪顶着大街的声波！

“你们，不准动。”声波那冷冰冰的电子音从口罩底下传出来。“枪，放下，扔过来。”

“别……”大街颤抖着喊出来这个字。

“想得美！”月影举起枪对准声波的脸，伴随着咔拉拉一阵枪栓的声音，警车、爵士、艾米莱特、烟幕、战翼，一起举起枪对准了声波。

“重复，枪，放下，扔过来。否则，你们，都去死。”声波冷冷地继续用电子音说。这时，他的红色护目镜骤然亮了一下，原来他是看到了机器狗的尸体。

“先听他的。不然别说大街，我们都有危险。”警车压低声音对还想反抗的月影说，然后他率先把自己的酸液枪扔在了地上。

烟幕学着警车的样子也把枪扔在了地上。

战翼，一副不甘心的样子，拳头捏得咔吧作响，但还是把枪扔下了。

爵士和艾米莱特听话地把枪放在了地上。

声波点了点头，想必他的口罩和护目镜底下必定是一张因阴谋得逞而密密麻麻地写着满意的嘴脸。他一脚踹开了挟持着的大街，然后弯下腰准备捡起刚刚被扔在地上的几把枪。

“用不着这样！”月影大喝着，一个箭步冲到同伴们和声波中间，张开双臂，猛地一跺脚，同时双手伸向前方用力一拍手，声波瞬间被一个巨大的半透明的力场笼罩。“静止——倒退！”伴随着她的喊声，声波就像倒退的录像带一样，直接倒着退出了这个房间，不一会儿就消失在视线当中。

月影像失去所有体力一样瞬间双手撑地半跪在地上喘着气，艾米莱特急忙跑过去扶她起来：“你怎么能随便使用Time Controler[注2]的力量？”她嗔怪着跟满身冷凝液的蓝白色小车。

“这也是……没有办法的……办法……”月影喘着气解释，“只有10分钟的时间……让他们快走……在声波找回到这里之前……出城！”

“你们快走，只有10分钟，时间很紧迫。”艾米莱特扶着月影站了起来。“剩下的事情以后有机会再详细跟你们解释。”她急促地说。“如果让声波搅和了我们的计划就糟糕了，威震天和丧门神会把我们满门抄斩的。他们要杀了我们，跟捏死一只石油兔子一样。大街，带他们走！现在！我们尽量给你们拖延时间！”

“那你们也要小心。”大街嘱咐了一句，然后挪开墙角的柜子，露出一条密道。“我们从这里撤。”

“给探长和幻影发条信息……说在城门口会和！”月影吃力地提醒。

五个TF很快爬进密道，在大街的带领下他们顺利到达了城门口——也就是几天前他们进城的地方。探长和幻影已经在那里等着他们了。

“我们收到消息后就赶过来了。还好来得及。”探长说。幻影按捺不住心中的抑或开始询问：“能告诉我们这么着急出城是发生了什么事情吗？”

“先趁着夜色出城，路上让你们的同伴跟你们慢慢讲。没时间耽搁下去了。”大街催促着。“希望声波的小爪牙没有跟过来。”

但他话音刚落，就传来战翼恼怒的吼声：“大街，瞧瞧你这乌鸦嘴干的好事儿！那里——声波的另外两个破烂磁带！”之前那两件事以后战翼就已经开始有点讨厌大街，说离谱一点，他战翼也相当讨厌警车，爱屋及乌恨屋及也乌，他讨厌当过警察的学员的大街自然也很正常了。不过有些单纯的大街似乎现在还没有意识到缉毒警察对自己的反感。

“暴龙和角龙！他们怎么跟上来的？”爵士的声音更加验证的战翼刚才的那股怒火是有缘由的。

战翼这会儿也没心思跟大街发火了，他把右手的小指含在嘴里，吹了声口哨，伴随着那声口哨，一只涡轮狐狸突然从附近的石头后面跃出，两只前爪一边一个，将暴龙和角龙按倒在地。“小鬼会拖住他们，愣着干啥，我们趁现在快变形离开这里！”战翼指了指城门外，第一个变形轻型战斗机直冲夜空，然地上的那几个TF一起变形成载具绝尘而去。

事情……还远远没有结束。现在，只是另一个开始。

—第一阶段完—

注1：“想要巨狰狞的蛋，咱们还得去巨狰狞的窝里拿”跟“不入虎穴焉得虎子”一个意思……哈哈

注2: Time Controler自己瞎创的词……具体是什么特技，番外1里揭晓……咳咳我也是看完变5以后才发现居然跟热破的特技撞车了……相信我我真的在变5上映以前就冒出这个脑洞了！


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在上一阶段我们说到，警车为了调查贩毒团伙事件与爵士、战翼等人一同进入了“云雾山城”——帕拉克萨斯，在烟幕、月影、大街的帮助下他们从潜伏在贩毒团伙内部的卧底艾米莱特手里获取了情报，但是声波不请自来，打乱了他们的计划。为了后面的行动计划暴露，警车等人不得不提前出城，月影和艾米莱特留下断后。然而这一切，仅仅是后面更错综复杂的一系列事件的开始……

一队法警刚把几个毒贩从囚车里押了出来，十来个荷枪实弹的特警就上来，左右两边把毒贩们围住，然后和法警一起押着他们向一旁的警队拘留所走去。

“证据确凿，走私毒品数目庞大，性质恶劣，真是罪不容诛。”战翼站在囚车边上翻着数据板，然后从那几张数据板里拎出来一块，右手的食指在数据板上用力戳了几下，力道大得都快把数据板戳漏了。“小心点，别让他们半路跑了。这打板子上有我们目前掌握的全部证据，够判他们十年八年了。如果想再多判几年的话我会让我的副队长带人进一步调查。”

警车接过银色飞机递过来的板子言简意赅地接话：“那么到时候还要麻烦你们了。合作愉快。”

“对我来说可一点都不愉快。”战翼面带愠色地冷哼一声，似乎连周围的空气对他来说都充满着不愉快的味道，然后像放机关枪一般开始发泄自己的不满。“早知道是要把这群家伙送到你手里，我就让我的副队长代劳了，你以为我很愿意见到你？上次你先搅和了我的同学聚会——你知道我们举办一次同学聚会有多么不容易吗？然后呢，你又没问我和爵士同不同意，就强行拉着我们俩跟你一块儿去趟那摊浑水，结果为了让你带着那个女摩托给你的情报撤退，我把我辛辛苦苦调教出来的涡轮狐狸还赔出去了！”

“如果你让你的副队长押送他们的话，我也就不会像对待你那样省去一些不必要的程序了。”警车毫不客气地回敬。

银色的飞机冷笑几声，然后在众目睽睽之下双手冲着警车竖起了中指，他一边抖着机翼一边盛气凌人地对站在面前的领袖副官说：“那我可要提前叮嘱你，我的副队长可不像我这么好说话。御天敌的副官算个什么？我才不怕你呢，要打架我随时奉陪，而且你也打不过我。放心，咱们俩的事儿，没完。”然后他后退几步，变形成一架战斗机飞走了。跟随他同来的那几个缉毒警察面面相觑，他们中间看样子像是打头的那个冲警车一边赔着笑脸一边道歉：“真对不起长官，我们队长他今天似乎心情不太好，请您不要介意，我们回去会劝劝他的。”然后这个打头的就领着自己的同伴们一起变形去找他们的队长了。

“刚刚那个是谁，大庭广众之下如此放诞无礼？”背后突然传来声音，警车回过头去，看到自己的助手兼十角大楼护卫队队长迅移走了过来，手里还拿着一张薄薄的数据板。

“我以前一个关系不太好的校友。”警车回答，他不想让他们任务的事情过多地被局外人知道，他也清楚要是真的惹恼了战翼，自己会被教训得很惨——论拳头上的功夫，他真的打不过战翼，并且战翼如果要打绝对会新账老账一起算，也别奢望他会因为警车曾经和他的好哥们儿爵士有过交情的份儿上心慈手软。而此时迅移手里拿着的数据板勾起了警车的好奇心。“你手里拿的是什么？”

“啊，我一个朋友寄给我的明信片，拍的是帕拉克萨斯的夜景，好看吧？”迅移打了个响指，把明信片递了过来在自己上司面前晃了晃，上面的那张航拍的照片赫然是螺旋花园，背景的夜空中还有几束绽放的烟花，很明显这张照片就是几天前战翼在观光飞机上航拍下来的——更确切地说是他警车帮战翼拍的这张照片。

“你认识战翼？”警车有点惊讶，难不成，战翼口中那个“老家在帕省的朋友”就是迅移？要知道，以前迅移从没和任何同事提起过自己老家的事情，最重要的是——迅移的变形形态可是直升机啊，帕拉克萨斯几乎没有能变成直升机的，而且他头上也没有帕拉克萨斯人特有的标志性的角徽。

“认识啊，怎么啦？他是我舍友的发小的铁哥们儿兼老同学。长官您也认识他？”迅移脸上的表情更加惊讶。

“哦，我和他以前是校友。”他的老同学以前还追过我呢，我没答应，他还差点揍我。警车回答，当然他把后面的话统统吞了回去。然后他回头向十角大楼的方向走去。

“嘿，长官，今晚没事儿的话我们去喝一杯？麦卡丹油吧据说出了几种新品。我请客。”迅移叫住了警车。“不过我有个不情之请，别谈工作上的事儿行不？”

想到这天晚上的确没有什么要紧的事情，而且刚刚忙完一次任务回来放松一下又何尝不可，警车同意破格给自己放个假。而且他知道迅移的为人——迅移很少踏入油吧，就算去，也是简单地小酌几杯，可不会像某个家伙那样把自己灌个半醉，然后还要让同学拖回宿舍。

当他们刚走进油吧，一个端着盘子的店小二就迎了上来，热情地说：“哎呀稀客啊，二位里面请！我去拿酒水单！”

警车和迅移找了个位置坐下，当时他们并没有料到，他们前脚进门，一个矮小的金刚后脚就跟着他们也进来了。直到迅移发现刚才门口那个空着的单人桌突然有了人并用眼神提醒了警车，警车才意识到不对劲儿。此时店小二也拿来了酒水单，于是警车这次也懒得多想，兴许那个金刚是想自己来喝一杯呢，只是凑巧跟他们前后脚进门罢了。但他还是有些不太放心，在警队工作多年的经验告诉他这里面似乎不太对劲儿。他用手肘捅了捅同伴，然后使了个眼色，迅移心领神会，拍了拍别在腰间的手枪，然后在桌子上敲出一串暗号：我们一起盯紧点儿，别引起对方注意。

警车点头，这时店小二手脚麻利地端过来了他们刚刚点的饮料和小吃，于是乎二位一边吃着喝着，一边有一搭没一搭地闲聊，其实他们的注意力都在门口那个不速之客身上。

后面的事情不必细说，他们没有在油吧逗留太久，买完了单就准备离开油吧，就在迅移准备推开门的时候，不出他们所料，坐在门口那张单人桌的那个小个子金刚拦住了他们：“二位请留步。”

小个子金刚的脸被面罩捂得严严实实，连光学镜也被墨镜给遮住了，他（她）还戴着头盔，而且头盔压得很低，就连声音也偏向中性，根本无法判断出来这个金刚的性别和身份。

警车打量着这个小个子金刚，脑中迅速分析着这家伙进来之后的一举一动。首先，小个子金刚跟他和迅移前后脚进门；其次，他（她）进门后直接坐在了门口的单人桌旁边；最重要的是，他（她）要了一份甜点，但一口也没吃，就在那里百无聊赖地一会儿转动着装甜点的盘子一会儿向窗外的街道上张望着，像是在打发时间又像是在等什么人。现在他和迅移准备走了，而这个金刚又开始拦他们了。这其中肯定有问题。最重要的是——这家伙把自己的脸捂得这么严实，很明显就是在刻意隐瞒着什么。再听他（她）的声音，但凡是在警队混过、有点反侦察经验的人都能听出来那是使用了声音处理器处理之后的成果。

隐瞒相貌、性别、声音和身份，而且似乎还认识自己……能干出这种事儿的还能有谁？

想到这里，他知道眼前这个有些鬼鬼祟祟的小个子金刚是谁了。

“别装了，艾米莱特，我知道是你。你目前的演技还骗不了我。”他于是戳穿了小个子金刚的伪装。

小个子金刚噗嗤一声笑了出来：“看来我还是逃不出你的法眼啊，你果然比丧门神的那些手下好玩多了！”她摘下自己的面罩和墨镜，露出那张熟悉的脸。“我们在这里说话方便吗？要不要借一步说话？”

“不太方便。”警车环顾四周后摇头，他不敢保证周围会有什么这样或那样的眼线甚至是监听器。“如果真有什么要紧的事情去我办公室说。分头走，我们在十角大楼楼下碰头。”

“不直接去你办公室？”艾米莱特端起桌子上她点的那份甜点一口就吞了下去，然后把盘子放回桌上，合上面罩，然后用手指转动着空盘子。

“你认不认识路是一回事，就算你认识路，但你进得去吗？”迅移攥了一下拳头，他对这个遮遮掩掩的女金刚有些反感，但他知道在这种场合不适宜骂街或者动手，更何况是对女士——不管什么情况，在公共场合对女士出言不逊甚至大打出手都不符合他作为十角大楼工作人员的身份——尽管他的职位“十角大楼护卫队队长兼副官助理”听起来挺高大上，但说白了就是“十角大楼保安队队长兼副官的小跟班”。

“我当然有办法进去，丧门神的老窝我都来去自如呢，十角大楼算什么。而且我知道警车的办公室在哪一间。”艾米莱特顺手戴上墨镜，“顺便帮我把这份甜点结账，抱歉我今天忘记带钱了，而且我刚发现这是最贵的那份。”然后也不管警车和迅移同不同意，扭头变形离开了。

“我看她是故意的，她要借此机会中饱私囊。”迅移的嘴角抽动，恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出来这句话，周围几名服务生和顾客的注意力都被吸引了过来，眼下，这份甜点的钱他俩是付也得付，不付也得付。“长官，咱们的剩的钱还够吗？”

“应该够吧……”警车像是下了很大决心似得，从子空间里掏出剩下的一把塞币。而他现在最好奇的是，艾米莱特是怎么知道他的办公室的具体位置的。既然她现在说了她知道他的办公室在哪，那么他就准备见识一下这个女金刚是否有三头六臂。

“渣的，今晚便宜这娘们儿了。”迅移低声骂了一句，他敢肯定，警车此时一定很想对刚刚艾米莱特用过的桌子施加暴行，其实如果可以的话，他自己也很想这么做。最近政局趋向动荡，他们政府工作人员的薪水也是时不时就被拖欠，有的同事连生活费都捉襟见肘。“需要我把他叫过来？”

“叫他过来吧，他答应过我再帮我最后三次……干这种活。今晚别耽搁太久，明天我得去一趟医院。”警车回答，然后他付完钱，跟迅移一同变形离开。

……

等警车推开门走进自己的办公室时，办公室里空无一人。迅移打开了照明灯，白亮的灯光填满了整个房间，这时从天花板上面传来这一阵轻微的窸窸窣窣的响声，这声音很轻，对一般人来说是不容易被捕捉到的，但警车和迅移都注意到了，他们短暂地对视几秒，然后不约而同地举起枪，对准天花板。迅移打了几下手势：要我把护卫队叫过来吗？

警车摇了摇头，然后指指天花板中央的那个通风扇，示意发出声音的那个不明物体已经在靠近了，就在下一秒，通风扇突然被什么金属物件剧烈地撞击了一下，像是在试探着什么，停顿了几秒，然后是更剧烈的连续两次撞击：第二下、第三下——后两下撞击所使用的力道明显远大于第一下，这连续两下的撞击居然硬生生把通风扇撞了下来，一块金属网格板不偏不斜地砸在警车和迅移中间的地板上，然后一个身影落了下来，平稳地落地：“你们好啊，抱歉我来迟了。”定睛一看，那不是艾米莱特是谁？！

“你你你……你怎么进来的？！”向来临危不乱的迅移愣了一下，但立刻反应过来用枪顶住了艾米莱特的后颈，毕竟他是从军校走出来的，素质和功底摆在那里，这对他来说算不上什么突发情况，但让他惊讶的是，这个来历不明的女金刚是怎么躲过十角大楼戒备森严的护卫队和安全防护系统溜进来的？

“有你这样对待女士的吗，把枪放下来！”艾米莱特毫不客气地举起自己的盒子枪刚要对准迅移，却被警车眼疾手快地打落，盒子枪咚的一声掉在了地板上。

“哦嘿，喂喂喂，你们要干什么，我是自己人！我知道这样进别人的办公室不礼貌，但这个欢迎方式我可真心不喜欢。”艾米莱特无辜地举起双手表示就范。迅移敏捷地用脚把那盒子枪踢开，然后又把自己的枪戳了几下艾米莱特的后颈：“我奉劝你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，老实交代，你来这里有何目的？”

“我有重要的情报给警车！请你们相信我，我说的是真的！”她举着双手心急如焚地说。

迅移狐疑地看了看警车，警车点点头，迅移拿开了枪，艾米莱特站起来，忧心忡忡地说：“我们的据点暴露了！声波……杀了月影！”

“月影死了？”警车有些惊讶。“声波干的？”

“没错，我亲眼所见。”艾米莱特站起来回答。“声波就是威震天安插在议会中间的眼线。他为了销毁人证物证要杀死我和月影，最后他活生生把月影撕成了两半，然后炸了我的家，我带着我的迷你金刚逃了出来。”

迅移忍不住了：“长官，我们现在就去告诉御天敌领袖，声波作为议员，不仅私自参加角斗，还勾结威震天这个反动分子，这已经可以构成叛国罪了。”艾米莱特也在一旁附和：“是啊，我们不能再等下去了，一定要把他们绳之以法。”

“不行，不能打草惊蛇。现在不是时候。”警车按住迅移的肩膀示意自己的助手冷静一下。迅移有些不解，但他知道，警车这么做自有他自己的道理，可是艾米莱特不这么认为：“警车长官，您可能不觉得怎么样，但我——月影是我朋友，我可不能让她死得……”“够了，你不用说了，我希望你能再提供给我们更多的一些线索。”警车有些不耐烦地打断了大呼小叫的女金刚。

“除非您答应我明天就去抓捕声波。”艾米莱特一边提出了她的条件一边大大方方地一屁股坐在了警车的办公桌上。

“既然你求我帮忙，又这么不配合工作，那我就得用极端的手段让你说出来了。”警车不紧不慢地回答，“合金盾这会儿应该也到了。”艾米莱特脸色一变：“你说什么？”警车没有理会她，只是向迅移使了个眼色，然后和迅移一左一右出其不意地把她按在椅子上，用手铐把她的双手咔哒地铐在椅子的扶手上，小个子的女金刚奋力挣扎，无奈双方力量过于悬殊：迅移是护卫队的，格斗技术自然不在话下；警车当年是以系里年级第一的优异成绩毕业，虽然格斗略有欠缺，但对付艾米莱特是绰绰有余的。

“你们要干什……”艾米莱特面目扭曲，但这句话的最后一个字没等她说出口就硬生生地卡在了喉咙里——合金盾不知道什么时候进来了，他按住她的头，用手上的探针扎进了她的后颈。

很快，合金盾把探针抽出来收回去，拿出一块小小的存盘放在桌子上，对警车说：“你需要的东西都在这里了，我顺便删掉了她刚刚的一部分记忆，放心，不留任何后遗症，她也不会记得我们对她做了什么。”

“多谢，今天麻烦你了。”警车把存盘捡起来放进子空间收好，此时艾米莱特还没有清醒过来，他转头对迅移询问：“前几天外交部袭击案件的凶手查出来了吗？”“暂时没有，奥利安、小滚珠他们已经展开调查了，争取在最短时间内将凶手绳之以法，给民众一个交代。外交部长昨天因抢救无效死亡，其他受伤的工作人员和平民经过全力抢救后都已经脱离了生命危险。”迅移回答。

警车若有所思地点点头，这时艾米莱特已经清醒过来，于是他招呼迅移先给她松绑，小个子的女金刚自己从椅子里站起来，嘴里叽叽咕咕地不知道在嘟哝着什么，揉着脑袋自顾自地离开了。

“我也该回去了，不然发条该着急了。有事儿的话以后再说吧。记着，你现在只剩两次机会了。”合金盾的声音从面罩底下传了出来。见天色已晚，而且合金盾本人也归心似箭，警车也没有多挽留，便让迅移送合金盾回去。

不一会儿办公室里就只剩下了警车自己，想到最近这段也没有什么要紧的事情，他决定明天去十角大楼附近的中央医院，一来去看看在袭击中受伤的爵士，二来顺便向爵士询问袭击案件的前因后果。他这么想着打开通讯器，拨通了御天敌的通讯。这么多年来，他决定第一次在熟人身上使用自己作为领袖副官的权限。

“御天敌领袖，我是警车。”

“有什么事情？”

“我申请把外交部的爵士和警务部的战翼调来十角大楼。”


	11. Chapter 11

第二天。

警车向御天敌请好了自己和迅移的一天的假，然后托大街帮忙办理了爵士和战翼的工作转移手续——他知道如果先邀请入伙，战翼不会答应，不如先把他的手续办了，来个霸王请客。手续办完之后，他就和迅移一同去了中央医院。

没有想到的是，走进中央医院后，迎面就看到的第一个医生居然是救护车。救护车解释说自己最近跟随导师回春手在这里实习，前几天的袭击事件发生后，他跟着回春手就加入到了抢救伤员的队伍中。

“抱歉，我们虽然尽力了，但还是没能挽回外交部长的生命。”救护车轻叹了一口气。

“这不怪你，再高明的医生都不能保证救活所有的病人。”迅移拍了拍救护车的肩膀安慰道。

“你们今天是来干什么的？”救护车有点好奇地问。

“看我的一个朋友。”警车回答，然后他走到前台跟医院工作人员打听着外交部伤员的病房。

“原来你那个朋友在外交部，我可以带你们去他们伤员的住院部。”救护车走到警车身后说。

一语未了，另外两个金刚搀扶着一个金刚正好来找救护车，警车定睛一看，这三个金刚中的一个是生面孔，一个是前一天在油吧里看到的那个店小二，另一个正是爵士。

“你怎么有这个闲情逸致来了？我以为你忙得很，没时间来医院看朋友或者是……根本不会想到你的朋友。”背后耳熟的声音让警车有了不好的预感，他转身，只见战翼正双手提着两件东西，支棱双翅，虎视眈眈地盯着他。然后就在看到了迅移后的下一秒，他扔下手里拎着的东西，张牙舞爪地扑了上去，迅移毫不甘示弱，也摆开架格斗的架势，眼看两只飞机就要在人来人往的医院走廊里打起来了。打起来事小，但万一误伤了医护人员或者是其他的病人，事可就不小了。

“拉住他们！”几乎是在同时，警车和爵士喊出了这句话，然后两人一起冲上去拉住两个剑拔弩张的飞机。

“果然是夫妻相啊，连说的话做出的动作都这么一致，你们俩没在一起真是够可惜的！爵士你放开我，我今天非要揍飞他俩！”战翼尽管被爵士勒住双臂，但他还在不甘心地挣扎，要不是此时爵士勒着他，他估计早就冲上去把警车连同迅移暴揍一顿了。

“有本事你别让你的朋友拦着你，咱们打一架啊！谁怕谁！警车你放开我，这是我和他的私人恩怨你别管！”迅移也不甘示弱地叫着。救护车手足无策地站在旁边，在收到警车的眼神暗示后才过来帮忙控制住了迅移。

这哪里是两只飞机，简直就是两只被激怒的巨狰狞，恨不得扑上拼个你死我活。此时，围观的人群越来越多，他们自动围成了一个圆圈把七个金刚围在中间，同时人群开始骚动。医院走廊里所有的注意力都被吸引了过来，围观的医生、病人们都议论纷纷。要知道现在他们几个中可是有公众人物——御天敌的副官、十角大楼护卫队队长、外交部长的秘书兼保镖，这三张面孔在铁堡谁不认识？

“录音机！啰嗦！你们俩愣着干啥，快过来帮我！让我这个病号单独拉住个高我几头的战斗机吗？！”爵士回头对着跟他同行的那两个金刚大喊。刚刚录音机和啰嗦被眼前的一幕惊呆了，压根儿没反应过来发生了什么，现在被点名的二位这才回过神儿来，迅速扑上去一左一右拉扯住战翼的两个机翼。可即使在三个金刚的努力下，怒气冲冲的战斗机似乎丝毫没有善罢甘休的意思。

“我说你们俩还真的认识啊？”警车不由得说。

“废话。”迅移稳定了一下自己的情绪，但很明显他还憋着一肚子气，“红色涂装、个头高一点的是录音机，我在塞伯坦学院念书那会儿的舍友，”他扫了录音机一眼，“你的那位在外交部工作的朋友就是他发小，战翼是你那朋友也就是录音机他发小的哥们儿，懂了吧？”他有些不耐烦地解释着。

迅移话音刚落，就听见医院门口不知是谁喊了一声：“立正——领袖到！”骚动的人群瞬间安静了下来，几乎是在同时，围成圆圈的人群让开了一条路，御天敌带着一队侍卫走了进来。

“我以为你很快就能带他们两个来十角大楼。”御天敌说，微微低下头看着可以说是乱成一团的七个金刚。

“领袖，是他先要打我们！”迅移指了指战翼。

“你才这么点本事，就会依靠职位之便躲在领袖背后告状？”战翼的飞机翅膀又支棱了起来。

一看局势有再次失控的危险，御天敌制止了两个又要打起来的飞机：“好了，这次不管谁先谁后了，以后你们都是同事，不要一句话说不开就动枪动刀。”

这次轮到战翼脸色变了：“什么？调我去十角大楼还不问我答不答应？这是谁的命令？！”

“我把你还有爵士调过去的，有领袖的批准。”警车站到了御天敌旁边，他知道即使战翼胆大包天，但就算再借给他十个胆，他也不会傻到去挑战御天敌，更何况仅仅在体型上，他已经不是御天敌的对手了。

也就是在这时战翼的面孔有些扭曲了。这还真是霸王请客——去也得去不去也得去！他扭头看了看爵士，然后看了看警车，最后看了看御天敌，气急败坏地说：“好吧，既然连领袖都批准了——不过我要求我的办公室要离警车的越远越好！”

“这可能让你失望了，你和爵士的新办公室就在我办公室的旁边。”警车一句话就把战翼堵住了。“为了方便我管好你们俩，特别是你，别在十角大楼闯祸。回头我会让大街帮你们搬东西。”

战翼的脸色变的更加难看了，不仅仅是办公室的选址，离警车这么近不说，还要大街帮他“搬家”！战翼觉得自己的机生是到了低谷了。“好、吧！”战翼几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这两个字。“但是我必须带着我的涡轮狐狸！”

围观的人群不知何时散去，就剩在几个无事的看客，但即使是他们也表现出一副意兴阑珊的样子。

三天后，战翼抱着最后的一摞资料，气鼓鼓地搬进了他的新办公室，但他不得不承认，这里的办公环境比他在警务部的要好得多，工作的危险系数也低多了，最重要的是薪水高了好几倍，想到这里战翼不禁有些小窃喜，这样他不但可以给自己打打牙祭，还能给他的涡轮狐狸改善改善伙食——上次出城时为了解决暴龙、角龙这两个该死的卡带金刚，他的涡轮狐狸小鬼不幸死掉了，就剩下那只老涡轮狐狸老鬼还活着。对于这只剩下的狐狸，战翼格外珍惜，毕竟，他的实验课题还没结束呢。多亏了爵士帮忙争取，他还能继续他训练涡轮狐狸的实验课题。想到这里，当初爵士被警车拒绝时失望的表情突然又浮现在脑海里。当时他战翼就在爵士的旁边，眼睁睁地看着自己的好友表白被拒，自己却无能为力。

不要想这么多了，他对自己说。突然记起来警车说过这天有个小会议需要他参加，他漫不经心地把资料放在办公桌上，用脚把椅子拨到一边，大摇大摆地打开门，走进了警车的办公室。

“我来了。”刚一推开门，战翼就看到了他的同伴们——警车、爵士、迅移、大街，居然还有艾米莱特！

艾米莱特有问题，不能轻易相信她——战翼不得不承认在这一点他和迅移达成了共识。当然，不仅是他们俩，行动小组里的其他成员——警车、爵士、大街，都觉得艾米莱特十分可疑。事实上，他们都没有把艾米莱特看作是行动小组的一员，尽管艾米莱特本人似乎是已经把自己当小组的一员了。但俗话说得好“害人之心不可有，防人之心不可无”，指不定哪天整个行动小组就会在栽在艾米莱特手里。所以说即使在这时，大家都不约而同地达成了默契，一同提防着这个在他们看来有些可疑的女金刚。

大街似乎是想和战翼打个招呼，但看到战翼阴沉着脸，大街张了张嘴，把刚刚举起一半的手放了下去。

“我们明天就去帕拉克萨斯。这屋里的所有人都得去。”警车见行动小组的全体人员已经到齐，没有拐弯抹角，开门见山就说出了此次集合的目的。“艾米莱特给我们带来了重要的情报：方舟1号燃料的样本‘A-1号燃料’被盗了，它的研发者在自己的住所被暗杀。而且根据我们已经掌握的资料显示，凶手带着‘A-1号燃料’逃往帕拉克萨斯。”

“那么凶手是谁呢？”战翼撑着脸，心不在焉地问。

“你们或许还有所不知，死者也就是‘A-1号燃料’的研发者是当年我在塞伯坦学院就读时的老师。凶手被称作‘蜂鸟’，一个神秘杀手。”艾米莱特回答。“没有人知道这家伙究竟是何方神圣。不过要想知道他\她的杀伤力，我看爵士比你们都更有体会。”

“她说的没错。”爵士接话道。“前几天袭击事件的始作俑者就是‘蜂鸟’。外交部早在去年就把他\她列入头号危险人物，但奇怪的是‘蜂鸟’在去年一年中倒是比较老实，基本处于蛰伏状态，就算出来搞事也仅仅往外交部扔几个手榴弹就溜之大吉。”说到这里他停了一下，从子空间里拿出一块数据板，上面有一个模糊的影响，大致能看出来那是个身材矮小的金刚。“这就是几天前的袭击事件中被摄像头记录下来的‘蜂鸟’的影像。在外交部长被刺杀之前还没有人死于‘蜂鸟’之手。这下除了外交部长，‘蜂鸟’成功得手的猎物名单里又得加上一个了。”

几天前，那个被称作为“蜂鸟”的神秘刺客毫无征兆地袭击了外交部，但这一次可不像以往那样扔几个手榴弹就算完事儿，这一次他\她是有备而来——他\她不知用了什么方法，躲过了层层森严的警卫，神不知鬼不觉地混进了外交部。有时候凡事就在一个“巧”上，“蜂鸟”刚刚混进外交部就和外交部长、爵士等几名外交部官员撞了个正着。说时迟，那时快，“蜂鸟”嗖地拔出枪对着外交部长迎面就连开了三枪，然后又用几颗手雷成功放倒了爵士等其他几名外交部官员，最后，他\她留下了那个炸弹，在众目睽睽之下又解决了一连串赶来支援的警卫，赶在炸弹爆炸之前溜走了——也就是在炸弹爆炸的瞬间，警车从他在十角大楼的办公室的窗户看到了被火光吞没的外交部大楼。

御天敌领袖对此次袭击事件怒火万丈。撇开警卫们居然让“蜂鸟”在光天化日之下混进了外交部而且还没抓住他\她不谈，不仅是因为袭击事件几乎就发生在他的眼皮底下（外交部大楼就在十角大楼的旁边），还因为外交部长是他多年的挚友。

“我们的任务就是再次前往帕拉克萨斯抓捕‘蜂鸟’，追回失窃的‘A-1号燃料’，同时也将他\她绳之以法，还伤者和死者一个交代。”警车的话打破了沉默。“如果大家没有意见的话，我们明天一早准备准备就出发。迅移，我希望你暂时留在十角大楼接收我们发回来的消息，并及时把它们上报给御天敌领袖。”

“可是这一次谁来接应你们？你们住在哪里？上次艾米莱特不是说月影已经死于声波之手了吗？”一直没有说话的迅移说出了自己的疑惑。

“这你不必担心。”警车回答他。“依旧是烟幕在城门口和我们接头，这一次，我们会住在一个更保密、安全的地方。”


	12. Chapter 12

整个白天，行动小组的成员们简单地进行了修整并忙着安排这几天的大致行程，救护车还带着工具专程赶来帮大家更换了涂漆，为的是不被“蜂鸟”或是其他敌人认出来，导致计划再次暴露，防止发生在月影身上的悲剧再发生在其他队友身上。月影的牺牲是行动小组的损失，也是教训。

除了帮忙换涂漆，救护车还带来了几件小礼物——那是几个微型联络器和一把小胶囊，救护车说这些是千斤顶和天火的新发明，微型通讯器上有磁力设置，可以吸附在音频接收器上，方便外出的行动小组成员随时与队友联系，还可以排除敌人仪器的干扰，与留在铁堡的迅移全天保持通讯，发送他们收集到的情报；小胶囊是定位仪，可以通过服用进入体内，对机体无任何副作用，一星期后会自行分解，而且它不会被仪器探测出来，如果有成员被抓，其他成员就可以通过小胶囊对他进行定位，并制定营救方案。

值得一提的是，行动小组大半个白天都在鼓捣各种各样的准备工作，可直到晚上大家出发的时候，艾米莱特都没有如约而至。既然她没来，大家也不打算浪费时间等她了，毕竟，这个可疑的女金刚不留在队伍里面更好。有丰富反侦察经验的警车、爵士和战翼早就把她列入了“最可能叛变人员”的名单。

在烟幕的帮助下，行动小组趁着夜色再上井冈山，令人惊讶的是，这次守卫们敷衍了事地询问了行动小组成员的个人信息、草草做完记录后就放人了，跟以前对夜间进城的人严加盘问的作风迥然不同。或许是因为三更半夜守卫们只是想赶紧检查完回去睡觉罢了。行动小组这一次用的是事先准备好的假信息——“蜂鸟”老谋深算，自然不能把行动小组成员的真实信息轻易暴露出来，就算是城门口的守卫也不行，谁能够保证他们中没有“蜂鸟”安排的眼线呢？又有谁能肯定“蜂鸟”没有在城门口附近安装了窃听器之类的玩意儿呢？

进城之后，行动小组就跟着烟幕直奔一家豪华的高级旅馆。在去旅馆的路上，烟幕告诉大家，那旅馆是他的老同学家开的，这几天下来的食宿费用统统可以打五折优惠。他还希望如果可以的话，能把他的那两个同学也拉进行动小组，以方便下次行动的接头任务。对于烟幕的建议，警车不置可否。

原本以为这家高级旅馆应该宾客盈门，可当他们到达的时候却发现这里冷冷清清的，别说客人，连工作人员都寥寥无几。旅馆前台坐着两个小伙子，正百无聊赖地玩着三维棋。

“嘿，踏浪、蓝霹雳，我把客人们带来啦。”烟幕大步流星地走向前台的那两个小伙子那里。

“嗨，烟幕，好久不见我可想死你了！你们怎么才来？”蓝绿色涂装的那个双手撑着前台的柜子直接来了个前空翻就翻了出来，蹦蹦跳跳地扑上去先给了烟幕一个超大号的熊抱。

“快麻利地松手，踏浪，这里有外人看着呢！”烟幕慌忙推开自己的朋友。倒是另外一个银灰色涂装的蓝霹雳，安安静静地推开前台的侧门走了出来，礼节性地抓住烟幕的胳膊晃了晃：“好久不见啊，烟幕。”

“他们俩就是你路上跟我们说的，你的老同学们？这家高级旅馆是他们谁家开的？”爵士环顾四周，“他们俩应该算我们的……学弟？”

“没错儿，是学弟，我们都是塞伯坦学院毕业的！嘿嘿，我可以叫你们学哥吗？”踏浪又蹦蹦跳跳地跑到爵士那边打招呼，在得到爵士肯定的答复后他便滔滔不绝起来：“各位学哥有所不知，那个银灰色涂装的是我的拜把子兄弟蓝霹雳，旅馆是我爸开的，蓝霹雳是我爸的养……”他话音刚落，扭头看见蓝霹雳变了脸色。

“你为什么要把我们的隐私说出去？”蓝霹雳的语气带着一丝责备，然后他熟练地拿出一本登记簿，对烟幕说：“时间也不早了，你们从铁堡风尘仆仆地赶来肯定累了，踏浪你去拿房间钥匙，我负责登记。大家都早些休息。”

于是警车说出了他们提前准备好的假信息：“我是一名军火商人，来这里和一个老合作伙伴谈生意，”然后他示意拎着两个手提箱的大街上前几步。“这是我的秘书。那位飞机是我的保镖。”他直接无视了战翼扭曲的脸、颤抖的双翅和攥得嘎嘣作响的拳头。“戴护目镜的那位是我的火伴。”【这谎撒的真有水平】

蓝霹雳下笔如飞，几乎是在警车说完的同时，他也停了笔，然后拿着登记簿翻了几下，训练有素地说：“烟幕已经帮你们订好了房间，现在请各位跟我走。”然后没等大家回话，就扭头离开宾馆大堂走向一旁的电梯。

“你们别介意，他就这样。他今晚说的话比起从前，已经算多了。”踏浪笑嘻嘻地帮忙打圆场。“明天有空让你们跟我爸聊聊，各位学哥你们知道吗，我爸当年一穷二白，就是这样要钱没有要命一条，他还是白手起家，在商海里摸爬滚打了好几千年，终于成功开了这家超高级的、超豪华的大旅馆！”“真是江山易改本性难移，别吹了踏浪，帕省就有好几家更高级的旅馆。”烟幕撇了撇嘴，打断了夸夸其谈的踏浪。而后者一脸歉意地挠挠头，听话地闭上了嘴。此时电梯门正大敞着，蓝霹雳已经在电梯里等着大家了。“各位如果需要什么，房间里有传呼机，可以随时叫我们过来。”电梯门合拢的时候，蓝霹雳又淡淡地加上了一句。

虽说帕拉克萨斯距离铁堡的路程并不遥远，但也不是很近，再加上夜间行车，路上还要提防可疑人员。最近这段时间，塞伯坦的大小城市治安都不很稳定，隔三差五就会窜出来几个恐怖分子，要么扛着机枪冲着人群一通乱扫，要么就是把自己改成活体炸弹然后变成载具、撞进人群造成更大混乱。所以本来几个小时就可以跑完的路，行动小组却提心吊胆地跑了将近半个晚上。现在他们紧绷的神经瞬间放松，路途中奔波的疲惫也就全都涌了上来。在经历完这个见面小插曲之后，大家简单地洗漱之后就睡下了。

还记得那个角斗士震天尊吗？或许是突发奇想，也可能是脑子一热，后来他又自称为威震天，继续称霸卡隆角斗场。前不久，已经跳槽为图书管理员的奥利安·派克斯重操他警察的旧业，带着一支小队前往卡隆进行调查，但是对威震天下一步的动向也没调查出个所以然，不过他们也不是无功而返，他们收获到的最有价值的线索就是声波与威震天的通话记录。这下声波作为议员私通反叛势力证据确凿，奥利安通过警车把消息报告给了御天敌，而御天敌也同意只要有恰当机会，就将威震天团伙一网打尽，同时也会让声波得到应有的制裁。这几天，奥利安又带着小滚珠等人在协助调查外交部的袭击事件，并取得了初步进展——他们怀疑，跟袭击事件有关系的还不只有“蜂鸟”，也就是说，“蜂鸟”极有可能就是受了威震天和丧门神的指使袭击了外交部。

第二天一早，踏浪就非得要拉着行动小组出去逛逛，并且还破天荒地摆出副严肃的样子要求大家“必须都要去”，容不得推辞。行动小组的成员也只好恭敬不如从命，同意跟着踏浪出去逛几圈。

正在大家准备打道回府的时候，一个学生模样的年轻塞伯坦人不知从哪里冒了出来，不分青红皂白就将几张传单塞在行动小组的成员们的手里。只见那学生神色有些慌张，塞完传单后还左顾右盼，似乎是在寻找着什么。“看见那小子了没？”警车压低声音，冲着爵士和战翼使了个眼色，“瞧他那表情，他十有八九已经被警察盯上了，咱们也盯紧点他。”“也好，看看他发传单要干什么。”战翼敲了敲他护腕的夹层，夹层里装着的是几枚烟雾弹。

不远处隐约出现了三个头，那三个脑袋的主人高声叫骂着拨开人群挤了过来，那学生看到移动得越来越快的三个脑袋后大惊失色，他有些六神无主，开始在人群中乱撞，像是要尽快逃离现场，在他发现自己似乎逃不掉了的时候，他索性把手里剩下的传单向空中一抛，传单被风一吹，便雪片纷飞般向四周飘散开来，最后一张传单被他直接塞进了嘴里。

学生把剩下的那张传单嚼了，同时追赶学生的警察也拨开人群追了过来。踏浪赶紧夺过烟幕、蓝霹雳、大街手里的传单，连同自己手里的传单揉在一起，还把传单扔到地上踩了几脚，然后拉着三个同伴慌慌张张地往人群里躲。警车、爵士、战翼似乎没明白发生了什么，他们互相对视了几秒之后才开始留意到传单上的内容，原来是反功能主义的传单——看来这个学生是个反功能主义者。此时，学生已经被两名警察压制住，可是学生似乎并没打算就范，挣扎的同时嘴上也没有闲着，正冲警察骂粗话。

“小炉渣，还想跑？销毁证据？老子他娘的今天给你点厉害瞧瞧！”领头的那个警察骂骂咧咧地走上去，狠狠抽了学生两个耳光，围观的人群后退了几步，爆发出一阵呼噪声。“发反功能主义传单，反天了你小逼崽子！老子告诉你，这塞伯坦就是功能主义者的！”挨打后的学生依旧在剧烈挣扎，但他的体型比三个警察要小得多，所以根本无法挣脱警察们的控制。

“我就发传单怎么样！功能主义是歧视，已经过时了！”学生怒吼着反驳。“我还有很多同学，我们会组织学生运动，我们还会在各个城市继续发传单！直到推翻你们为止！”

“怎么样？要不要帮帮那小子？”爵士拍了拍警车的后背，他的手已经伸向自己别在腰间的枪了。

“我们再看看。”警车轻轻把爵士已经握起枪的手按了下去，同时示意战翼也不要轻举妄动。也就是在这时，学生突然抬起脚狠狠踹向刚刚扇他耳光的那个警察的腹部，然后又向左右两边踹了两脚，成功挣脱了两个压制他的警察，紧接着学生直扑向警车、爵士、战翼三人，手一抓，直接抓走了警车的酸液枪，然后变成一辆摩托车冲开人群逃之夭夭。

“追上他！”警车、爵士和战翼变成载具，围观的人群慌忙让出一条路来，而刚刚的那三个警察也只能眼睁睁地看着三辆车和一架飞机消失在视野中。“妈的，看什么看，围在这里干啥呢？都散了散了！”刚刚那个领头的警察不甘心地冲着人群挥了挥手，然后带着自己的部下离开了。

摩托车像只狡猾的机械鼠一般，左拐右拐拐进了死胡同，然后停了下来。“前面是死路，别想跑！”战翼最先变回机器人形态，从半空中落到地上。“老老实实交代你是来干什么的，不然我可要开枪了！”此时警车和爵士也跟了过来，他们三个举起黑洞洞的枪口，呈扇形挡在摩托面前，而那摩托的背后是一堵高墙，这下摩托算是插翅难逃了。

“哦，哦哦，不要这么粗暴！”摩托说话的同时开始变形，也就是在这时熟悉的声音出现了。“真是抱歉要用这种方式叫你们过来。”定睛一看，那正是艾米莱特！她转过身，把枪扔给了警车。“现在原物奉还！”

警车伸手接住扔过来的枪然后挎在背后，面不改色地说：“你还学会女扮男装了啊，上次欠我的饭钱打算什么时候还？”“现在这里除了我们，没有别人，我们很乐意帮忙制造出一个毁尸灭迹的‘犯罪现场’。”战翼吹了吹枪口。

艾米莱特似乎料到警车会借此机会向她要回她上次“骗”的饭钱，也料到战翼和爵士会跟警车结成统一战线，她歪了歪头，拿出三件东西扔了过去：“还你们三把盒子。拿好了，明天可要麻烦你们去砸场子啦。”警车、爵士、战翼敏捷地接住扔过来的盒子枪，他们三个面面厮觑，不明白这个女金刚口中是“砸场子”是什么意思。

“你们也可以理解为去吃宴席。”艾米莱特补充道。“明天丧门神要与他的一个老主顾办派对，邀请了一些名流去参加，我相信凭你们的实力，不费吹灰之力就能混进去。”见三人有些犹豫，没有答应的意思，她继续说：“过了这村可就没这店了，天赐良机，莫要白白浪费。据说丧门神会和他的老主顾谈谈他们的毒品生意，缉毒警察，这个机会对你有没有诱惑啊？”她边说边微笑着将目光投向战翼。

“我们怎么能保证你不会在饭局上反戈一击，把我们送到丧门神手里呢？”战翼抱起双臂反问，很明显他的兴趣已经被“毒品生意”被勾了起来，虽然他表面上装出满不在乎的样子，但他的双翅警惕地竖了起来。

“既然你怀疑我，那请你告诉我，出卖你们会给我带来怎样的好处？”艾米莱特用同样的口气反问。

果然不会聊天的人一开口，分分钟就能聊死，这句话形容战翼和艾米莱特再合适不过。此时谁也找不到该如何把话题进行下去的办法，也不知道该怎么打破现在的尴尬气氛。警车用胳膊碰了碰爵士，示意他去帮忙打破僵局。爵士撇撇嘴，脸上几乎写满了“为啥是我”，不过他还是决定去按照警车说的做。

“看在这三把枪的份儿上，我们就相信你。”爵士站到了战翼和艾米莱特中间。“你先说说，明晚我们怎么干活？”

“你的哥们儿比你更识时务，缉毒警察！”艾米莱特得意洋洋得挖苦，听了这句话战翼的双翅因为愤怒开始发抖，如果他的目光能变成刀子，估计艾米莱特不知已经被他捅了多少刀了。爵士见状赶忙把同伴的双翅按下去，冲他摇摇头，示意他别因为这点事儿动火，然后示意艾米莱特继续说她的安排。

艾米莱特踱着步，离开她刚刚待着的墙角，悠闲得就像在接头散步，可她也没法离开太远，因为对面的枪口依然正对着她，而且警车那两架肩炮也已经瞄准了她。很明显他们依旧对她半信半疑。“很简单，你们三个明晚等我消息，我发给你们消息之后，你们就去帕省那家最大的饭店，记着别带重武器。我会躲在通风管道里等着你们给我发信号，然后一起干他娘的！砰！”艾米莱特说着用手比划了一个用枪的姿势。“发信号的时机和方式，依鄙见，由警车长官来掌握最好。你们说呢？”

“你先回答我，上星期铁堡的学生运动跟你有关吗？”警车没有回答艾米莱特，反而转移了话题。“刚刚我们都看见你在发传单。”

“那是反功能主义学生自发组织的，我去凑了个热闹。”艾米莱特耸了耸肩。 “我可以明白告诉你们，我是反功能主义者。怎么，要逮捕我？蹲局子还是火种监禁？”

警车知道反功能主义现在是政治敏感点，反功能主义者也是议会重点镇压的对象，所以他没有搭理那个问题，而是又回到了他们之前讨论的主题上：“我们就以掀桌为信号。大家有意见吗？”


	13. Chapter 13

回到旅馆，战翼和爵士充分地发挥了他们话多的优势，前者的大致讲解加上后者的细节补充，把刚刚他们和艾米莱特的对话内容讲给了同伴们，而对于艾米莱特邀请警车等三人赴鸿门宴一事，烟幕和大街，甚至处于局外的踏浪和蓝霹雳，都表示强烈反对。这消息无疑是个微型炸弹扔到了屋里，大家都炸开了锅。

“我们就这样轻信她？开什么星际玩笑。反正我不去。”战翼讲得口干舌燥，他拿起杯子想喝点能量液润润喉咙，却发现那杯子居然是空的，踏浪很有眼力见地从他手里拿过杯子，屁颠屁颠地跑出去了。战翼于是很随意地把自己扔到充电床上看天花板，双臂放在脑后当枕头，盒子枪搁在自己的翅膀上。“赌不赌？我们最终全都会栽在她手里！那是陷阱！”

“是陷阱的可能性很大，但如果退缩不前，我们就失去了抓住丧门神的机会。”警车熟稔地把盒子枪上好子弹，突然转过身用枪对准大街扣动了扳机，大街根本没有反应过来发生了什么，随着扳机扣动的响声，他双手捂住胸部火种舱的位置，惨叫一声倒在地板上。“别装死了，起来吧，枪的保险开着。”战翼打了个哈欠，用颇带嘲讽的口气叫嚷道。

“别用她给的枪，用我们自己的。”爵士把盒子枪扔到一边，从腰间拔出自己的手枪开始装子弹。在他看来特工也好，狙击手也罢，都与自己的枪有一个磨合的过程，自己的枪才是最保险、最顺手的武器，而他最相信的不是枪，是自己的手指。“到时候子弹打不出来走了火，我们三个都要报销在那。”

“我有个疑问，长官。”大街在地板上躺了一会儿后发现自己还活着，他先慢慢坐起来，手在自己身上摸了个遍，确定自己全身上下完好无损之后用双手撑起身体小心翼翼地爬起来。“既然艾米莱特这么可疑，大家还都在怀疑她，你们干嘛还要冒着危险……”他没料到自己的话成功给一直想插嘴的烟幕创造了机会。“这你就不懂了吧？”烟幕坐在充电床上晃悠双腿，洋洋得意地打断大街。“我还是那句话，想要巨狰狞的蛋，还得去巨狰狞的窝里拿！”“巨狰狞已经灭绝好几千万年了！”大街反驳。“而且你敢保证它们产卵？”

眼看着烟幕和大街即将吵起来，警车赶快站到他们中间进行调解：“够了，都别吵了，就算明知是陷阱，只要对我们的任务有利，我们总要尝试。现在我们是个团队，为了任务的成功更需要队友之间互相配合。”

“我们做好两手准备，如果真的是陷阱，其他同伴也好来接应我们，保证我们能全身而退；如果不是陷阱更好，借此机会将丧门神抓捕归案。或许还能有意外收获……”警车说完将几张数据板在桌上摊开，上面写满了行动计划，很明显是刚刚大家叽叽喳喳争论不休的时候写上去的。

他写字的速度是有多快？大家的表情出奇地一致，目光跟聚光灯似得把警车全身上上下下扫了个遍。“你说的意外收获该不会是……”爵士拿起离自己最近的那块数据板，他从警车的口气里猜出了八九分。所谓意外收获当然会是那个神秘杀手，炸了外交部大楼，刺杀了领袖的老朋友，还把某人炸得差点躺进ICU。

没错，蜂鸟。而且这并不是毫无依据的揣测。

既然蜂鸟很可能是在为丧门神、威震天干活，那么在丧门神举办的宴席上肯定会现身。根据已经掌握的情报，丧门神虽然做了几大单毒品生意，但同时他在生意场也树敌无数，有想杀了他的对手，也有他想干掉的对手。蜂鸟最有可能作为保镖出现在宴席上，至于他（她）会伪装成什么样、用什么种类的逆天武器、会不会出手干掉几个人，这些都是未知数。

但蜂鸟真的出现，那情况可就不太妙了。首先是参与行动的队员——如果艾米莱特能够信守承诺，按照她的说法，她只能配合三个人行动，目前这屋子里能再加入行动的也就只有大街和烟幕，真正战斗能力强的也只有爵士和战翼，踏浪和蓝霹雳是绝对不能被拉进来的，他们既没有战斗经验也没有武器，说难听点，只能当炮灰。其次是武器——杀伤力强的重武器带是带了，但不可能扛着几门大炮去赴宴吧？轻武器，算上自带的枪和艾米莱特给的三把不值得信任的盒子枪，即使再算上战翼的涡轮狐狸，也远远达不到对付整屋子毒贩的目的，因为毒贩不可能乖乖束手就擒等你来抓。即使爵士和战翼都参加行动，他们俩加起来战胜一屋子毒贩的几率实在渺茫，更何况战翼还不想去、爵士在外交部袭击事件中受的伤才刚刚痊愈。

“谁说我们没有杀伤力强而且轻便易携的武器……”踏浪看完数据板后，幽幽地冒出这句话。他的话成功地吊起了战翼的胃口。

“如果能给我点像样的武器，我会考虑跟你们行动的。”战翼说着又伸手拿杯子，当然，他又犯了和之前相同的“错误”——他忘记杯子里的能量液又被自己喝完了。

踏浪站起来拉开房间的们，谨慎地向门外张望着，像是在确定周围有没有人。战翼以为他要帮忙去倒能量液，拿起杯子刚想递过去，结果踏浪空着双手跑了出去，大约一刻钟后又捧着两个盒子跑了回来。“我爸上星期刚买的，稀罕货，你们试试好不好用。”踏浪压低声音解释说，然后他小心翼翼地把盒子放在桌上，打开的盒子的包装。

“掌心炮？！！”爵士脱口而出。“我以前用过几次，在学院训练那会儿。”

“没错，你们可得小心点用。借给外人用还弄坏了我爸会揍死我的。”踏浪点点头，用佩服的眼光看着爵士，像是惊叹这么珍贵稀有的武器他居然能如此快速地认出来。“对了学哥，我有个小小的请求……”踏浪说到这里语调变得支支吾吾起来，像犯了错请求父母原谅的小孩子。

“说吧。看在这两副掌心炮的份上，不是过分的要求我都会答应。”警车拍了拍踏浪的肩膀。踏浪抬起头扑闪着光学镜看了看警车，双手揉在一起，紧张兮兮地嗯了半天还是没有说的意思，像是在犹豫什么。警车感到有些好笑，但又转念一想，或许是学弟感到不好意思吧。“领袖副官的话还不信？”听到这里，踏浪的紧张情绪缓解了不少，但还是磕磕巴巴地回答：“就是……就是能不能让我和蓝霹雳……加入……行动小组，负责……嗯你们以后行动的……接待？”

警车张了张嘴，却不知道该怎么回答踏浪。这的确不是什么过分的要求，按照他已经立了的誓，他本应该答应，可现在他突然有些反悔。任务总是充满了不确定性，以后指不定还要行动多少次呢，确定下来接待人员和接待地点的确是件好事，起码吃住不用愁了对吧？

凡事都有两面性，接待地点确定了，行动暴露的可能性也会大大增加，要知道即使是变化无常的据点，敌人的间谍也有N种办法摸出来据点的位置。如果觉得接待行动小组的任务毫无危险性那就大错特错了，常言 “不怕一万就怕万一”，曾经因为据点暴露而导致参与行动的队员乃至负责接待的队员都全军覆没的案例比比皆是，他不想以后再因为什么棘手的事情连累踏浪和蓝霹雳，可是人家都把这么宝贝的武器借给他们用了，还欠了个人情不是？警车不知道该怎么跟踏浪解释，他用胳膊肘捅了爵士一下，示意爵士帮忙救场，可是爵士根本没搭理他。

要不，跟踏浪商量商量，让他换个要求？警车敢说，看在两副掌心炮的份儿上，就算踏浪请求帮他和蓝霹雳在五角大楼找个靠谱的职位，自己都能尽力去办！

爵士凑到他的音频接收器旁边压低声音道：“先答应他再说，而且如果我们这次能直接端了丧门神，下次不就……”他故意没有说完，但警车已经能猜出来他要表达什么了。

“可以考虑。”警车冲爵士点了点头，然后对了踏浪的请求给予了肯定答案。

“太棒了！”踏浪兴奋地双手重重拍在桌子上，然后踢飞了自己的凳子，高兴地拉着蓝霹雳蹦了起来。警车看着蹦蹦跳跳的踏浪和被迫一块蹦蹦跳跳的蓝霹雳，露出个无奈笑：“现在的问题就是这两副掌心炮该怎么装上了。”

“我会装！”踏浪立刻停止了他那奇怪的舞蹈，举起右手，就像上课回答问题的小学生一样。“我念书的时候选修过机械工程！”

“很好。”警车把两个盒子分别推给爵士和战翼。“麻烦你给他们装上。用完之后拆下来就好了。”

……

约定“赴宴”的时间说来就来了。丧门神除了邀请他的合作伙伴，还邀请了一些社会名流。近期，塞星的瘾君子增长了几倍，政府似乎也知道民众不满于功能主义的统治需要发泄，便修改了法案，将角斗列入了合法活动，但对于毒品交易却不置可否。

战翼向蓝霹雳要了个外观精美的大空盒子，当作“礼物”带了进去，门口有专门放礼物的地方，战翼泰然自若地把空盒子与其他贵重的礼物放在了一起。挑座位也讲究，又得方便撤退还得方便防守。

掌心炮的确是个好东西，就装在手心，可拆可卸，还不容易被发现，加上这种武器制造成本极高，因而价格昂贵，别说平民，就算政府的部队也无法大规模装备，所以没多少人见过这种武器，更别说会用。幸运的是，爵士和战翼都会用这种稀有武器。

除了他们自己的枪还有两副掌心炮，那三把盒子枪也被带上了，不知道艾米莱特是否已经埋伏好。宴会现场没有疑似蜂鸟的身影，但也不能掉以轻心，现在要做的只要等时机成熟。为了方便配合，三人找了一张桌子互相挨着坐下，旁边还坐着几个生面孔。这张桌子上放的食品、酒水、餐具的规格跟其他桌子，特别是大厅中间的那几张桌子上的根本不在相同的档次上，看样子这里就坐的应该是丧门神的低级客人。

爵士和战翼不动声色地开启了掌心炮，同时在桌底偷偷地掏出了盒子枪。也就等警车令下。

[制造出点动静来。]警车把手伸到战翼坐着的椅子的后背上敲出一串暗号。

于是战翼抖了抖翅膀，像是在说“包在我身上”，便毫不客气地用手抓起几个能量块送进嘴里大快朵颐，爵士反而有些矜持地端起杯子慢慢啜饮，最后甚至和警车当场喝起了交杯酒。战翼嘴里塞得满满的，两个腮帮子都鼓起来了，瞥到两个同伴喝交杯酒的动作，那表情就像是被情侣闪瞎的单身小伙伴，然后就像要和谁较劲儿似得，更粗鲁地端起盘子往嘴里倒。“这里是宴会，你看你这吃相丢不丢人。”爵士忍不住提醒自己的同伴，其实他和警车看着战翼的那副吃相都憋笑都快憋出内伤了，本打算互相提醒别往旁边看，可没办法啊他们三个坐得近，战翼制造出来的声音又这么大，想无视都难。

战翼将油乎乎的爪子伸向刚端上来的一盘烤石油兔子时，爵士提醒了一句：“别吃那么多，不然待会儿跑不动。记得给烟幕他们带些回去。”“想得没。”战翼含糊不清地反驳，继续大嚼烤石油兔子。爵士叹了口气，偷偷抓了几把食物放进子空间里。这时，他眼角的余光扫到丧门神正端着酒杯挨桌给宾客们敬酒呢。身为特工，他知道他们翘首企足的机会就要来了，而且近在咫尺。于是爵士假装喝醉，倾斜身体靠在警车的肩膀上，然后凑到音频接收器边上告诉同伴自己的发现。四下里根本无人注意他们的举动，倒是战翼，虽说知道二位在演戏，但就是看着感觉不舒服。

就在战翼吃完了手里的食物刚想再抓时，丧门神已经走到了桌子边上，警车突然猛地站起来，抬起手哗地就把桌子掀了个底朝天，丧门神和周围的客人们都吃了一惊。就是现在！就在桌子被掀翻的瞬间，爵士明白这不仅是跟艾米莱特约定的信号，还是警车在掩护他偷袭丧门神。于是他抓住时机踢开凳子，瞅准这个空档飞起一脚踹在丧门神的腿上，丧门神根本没有料到突如其来的攻击，一个趔趄被凳子绊倒，爵士瞅准时机，左手的掌心炮顶住丧门神的头，右手拿枪顶住丧门神的后颈。

战翼此时也顾不得吃了，潇洒地抹一下嘴，用左手的掌心炮顶住丧门神胸口火种舱的位置，右手扯下一块腹部装甲，里面露出了几排炸弹。同坐的那些客人夺门而出，却被赶来的保镖团堵了回来。

“都TM给我安静！没把袭击者解决掉，谁都别想出去！”保镖团的头头朝天花板开了几枪，他似乎是想让人群安静下来，但结果事与愿违，不开枪还好，开了这几枪使大厅更加混乱了。战翼扔掉那块腹部装甲，嗖地拔出枪对着面前的人群，警车直接抽出双枪，他们三个就这样挟持了丧门神。

现在他们成功挟持了丧门神，天花板上的排风通道里都没有传来期待的撞击声，周围是赶来的保镖团和慌慌张张的客人们，没有任何类似艾米莱特的身影出现。眼下的情况，让警车、爵士和战翼意识到他们最不愿见到的事情发生了。

他们很可能被艾米莱特耍了。不过既然已经来了，那就赌一把，实在不行尽可能多拉些垫背的，还能当个烈士。

“都别过来，我身上绑了炸弹！”战翼把掌心炮往丧门神的方向靠近了些。“再过来，我就引爆炸弹，把这个屋子炸飞，你们就都给我们陪葬吧！”

“而且你们要是再靠近半步，我就轰了他的脑袋！”爵士也不甘示弱，他手上的掌心炮已经开始运作，随时都可能开出致命的一炮。

保镖团后退了一些，但还是端着长枪短炮，客人们脸色已经变了，看得出他们个个都想离开这个危险的地方。就是在这时，突然传来了砸门的声音。那个不速之客三下五除二撞开了门，腾空而起飞跃过几道人墙落在保镖团前面。“你们都退下，让我来解决他们。”不速之客解除了自己的载具形态，这是个蓝黑两色的塞伯坦人，个头不大，但浑身上下透露出杀气。

不速之客转过身，只见他\她的右手装着一个锋利的尖刺，左手装着个车轱辘，戴着面罩，光学镜是有些恐怖的紫色，身上穿着轻便的盔甲，很明显是个战斗单元。

“他渣的……”爵士低声骂了一句。“为什么来的是他（她）？！”

“谁？”警车回过头。

“蜂鸟！”


	14. Chapter 14

趁着爵士和战翼发愣的瞬间，丧门神弯曲手臂，用肘部狠狠撞向战翼。战翼下意识地躲闪，同时开启了掌心炮准备发射，谁知他还是比丧门神慢了半拍，在他的掌心炮发射之前不到一秒，他感到背部传来的剧痛，不由得浑身一哆嗦，掌心炮打偏了，直直地击中天花板的吊灯上，那个豪华吊灯在掌心炮巨大的威力下毫无抵抗之力，伴随着巨响之后就化作粉末掉了下来。搞定了战翼，丧门神又迅速接着刚才的冲力翻身跃起，左右开弓直接就把爵士和警车掀翻在地，他们手里的盒子枪也被踢飞出去，在地板上滑了段距离后落入了保镖团的手里，被保镖头头踩在脚底。“这么点本事，就不自量力得想暗算我丧门神？”大毒枭洋洋得意地看着被自己击倒的三个“刺客”。不过因为三人都做了伪装，他还没认出来他们的真实身份。

“啊哦，丧门神大人最爱的吊灯，怪可惜的。”蜂鸟歪了歪头，幸灾乐祸地看着险些被吊灯碎片掩埋的战翼和爵士，“你们的贵重武器就是来……”

轰——！！没等蜂鸟说完，爵士抬手一发掌心炮就炸了过去，威力巨大的激光光束绕着屋子扫了半圈，保镖团中就有十来个保镖直接被炸飞然后又摔了下来，那两把盒子枪也不幸成为了牺牲品，强大的冲击力使爵士都不由自主地后退数步，他脚底不知踩到了什么东西（或许是掉在地上的盘子？），险些背部朝下撞在刚刚被掀翻的桌子上，多亏警车眼疾手快地从背后抱住了他。要是真的背部磕在桌子上磕坏了内骨骼，后果将不堪设想。

看来掌心炮虽然稀罕，更新换代的速度却不容小觑，比自己在学校训练时的威力增加了不少。爵士暗自思忖。

蜂鸟高高跃起，直接从光束上面跳了过去，躲过了攻击。战翼没有给这个杀手喘息的机会，又是一发掌心炮紧随其后地轰上去，由于身材更加高大，战翼没有收到冲击力的影响，见一发炮的威力似乎不够，他顺势用右手搂住爵士的腰把他举了起来，爵士明白了搭档的意思，左手的掌心炮蓄势待发，瞄准战翼右侧的那堆保镖，两副掌心炮左右齐发，瞬间威力大增，那些宾客们早就顾不上什么宴会，互相推搡、夺门而逃，保镖团也有些乱了阵脚，纷纷聚拢在丧门神周围，不知是因为害怕而抱团还是因为要保护自家老大。

“掌心炮？你们到底是谁，从哪里搞来的掌心炮？！”丧门神对掌心炮这种高级稀有的武器垂涎已久，但凭他自己的武装力量还无法装备这样的武器，这三个混进来要刺杀他的家伙居然就有两副！他们是怎么做到的？

但值得一提的是，掌心炮有个最致命的劣势——它的耗能和威力是成正比的。由于研发的高成本，这个劣势至今都没得到解决。当掌心炮自身储备的能源耗尽之后，如果没有及时补充能源，它就开始吸收使用者体内的能源。也就是说，一旦掌心炮的能源耗尽，使用者就是在用自己的生命与敌人作战；而当使用者体内的能源不足以支撑下次攻击时，为了防止落入敌人之手图谋不轨，掌心炮就会自动爆炸，产生的威力足以将方圆一百平方米内所有敌人炸得干干净净，使用者倒是可以借此机会多拉几个敌人垫背。也正是因为如此，从战场上能保留下来的掌心炮少之又少，而即使是政府部队，为了队伍中成员的生命安全以及使用成本考虑，也不会大规模装配掌心炮。

丧门神得到的回答是几梭子弹。那个保镖头头吐着能量液，怪叫着倒下。蜂鸟见此轻蔑地笑了，他（她）用力跃起，一脚踩在一个保镖的背上，然后用那个倒霉的保镖作为跳板，脚下发力，像个特技演员似的跃到半空中外加两个前空翻，跳到了天花板上挂着的、只剩下根杆子的吊灯上。现在蜂鸟的位置处于警车、爵士和战翼的正上方，而下方的那三个正在对付丧门神和他的保镖团，似乎根本没发现危险已经到了头顶。

“送给你们的小礼物，不用谢我哦。”蜂鸟摸出两枚手雷，咬掉保险销向下扔了过去。

“当心！”战翼发现了危险，来不及躲开或者踢开手雷了，他也没有多想，仗着自己的体型优势，他扑上去把两个比自己个子矮小的同伴护在身下，手雷在他们身旁爆炸。“把后门轰开，放烟雾弹！我们快撤！”

手雷爆炸产生的烟和烟雾弹产生的烟交织在一起，弥漫了整个大厅，借这个机会，爵士抬手用掌心炮轰开了后门，和警车一起架着战翼撤出了大厅。待烟雾散去，丧门神发现，对面那三个金刚早就没了影。

_“哇呀呀呀!”丧门神勃然大怒，掐住一个保镖指着他的鼻子骂道：“你们这些没用的东西，在眼皮子底下把刺客放跑了！”_

_“不要着急，大人。”蜂鸟抱在吊灯杆子上提高音调，慢条斯理地说。“他们跑不远。他们刚刚都挂了彩，你觉得两个挂了彩的地栖车和一个伤得更重的飞机能跑多远么？”_

_丧门神扔下快被掐断气的保镖，仰起头，眯起光学镜，狐疑地看着随着吊灯杆子晃来晃去的蜂鸟，他（她）那番过于自信的口气让他都觉得不可信。保镖趴在地上痛苦地咳嗽着，丧门神也懒得搭理，只是用眼神示意另外几个保镖将那个倒霉鬼带走，别在这里碍事。_

_“我希望你能尽早把他们解决掉。”丧门神说，现在这种情况，他还是选择相信他雇佣来的杀手。“现在趁他们还没跑远，快去把他们抓回来！你自己开个价吧，只要价钱不过分，对我来说都不成问题。”_

_“不不，可不行，”蜂鸟从天花板那里蹦下来，双臂在背后展开使他（她）得意平稳着落，动作轻盈得难以置信。“现在不行，先放他们跑一会儿。他们的同伴肯定回来接他们，到时候一网打尽不是更好吗？”_

_丧门神听完，若有所思地点点头，想来蜂鸟的话不无道理，然后他摆摆手，示意蜂鸟去按照自己的想法开始行动：“我不管你用什么方法，把那胆敢三个家伙尽快给我抓回来。生要见人，死要见尸！”丧门神没好气地冲着蜂鸟说。“还有，那两副掌心炮要给我完整地带回来！”_

_蜂鸟从面罩底下不屑地冷哼一声：“请不要忘了，我只是受雇帮你干活，不是你的手下。你要知道，指不定哪天在你众叛亲离、被政府军追杀的时候，你也会成为我的猎物。所以……”_

……

不知道跑了多久，爵士和警车因为疲惫停了下来，现在他们所处的位置应该是帕拉克萨斯城郊的一处山脚下。附近有个说大不大、说小不小的山洞，他们合力把战翼抬进去，让他靠着山壁坐下。刚刚为了保护他们，战翼用自己的身体挡住了手雷，很明显，因为那两个手雷，他们三个中战翼的伤势最重。而事实上，他俩也不比战翼好到哪去。“我们的能量液流了一路……”爵士把头探出去，那些能量液发着淡淡的微光，在夜幕中格外扎眼，它们就像路标，指引随时可能到来的追兵发现他们躲藏的位置。“此地不宜久留。”

“不管我们往哪里跑，他们都能找到我们。而且你的朋友伤成这样，咱们怎么跑？”警车扶着岩壁坐下，他感到自己的腿异常地酸痛，好像那双腿压根儿就不是自己的腿。“他必须立刻处理伤口，不然就得去普神那里报道了。”

爵士靠着山洞洞口向外张望着，警车不知道他在看什么，他也懒得去想同伴在看什么，反正这荒郊野岭的地方也没有夜景可看，如果看星星看夜空的话那就更不可能了，他知道爵士对看诸如星星等天文学相关的事情兴趣索然。不过让特工杵在那里倒也是不错的选择，警惕性超高的特工正好适合站岗放哨。刚刚帮忙架着那只高自己好几头的飞机玩了命地跑，他自己也筋疲力尽，现在正好有个站岗的，的确是个让自己可以休息的好机会。

眼下那飞机还处于昏迷状态，丝毫没有醒过来的迹象。凭着仅有的医学常识，警车对战翼的伤势进行了简单的初步检查。飞机身上的伤口不算太多，但无法判断伤口的深浅，它们还都还在往外汩汩地流着能量液，目前也不能确定还有没有留在体内的弹片。虽然不是专业医生，但警车知道如果不及时得到救治，战翼必死无疑。可是他们身上没有携带任何医疗工具，连最简单的伤口处理都做不到，更别说救治重伤在身的战翼。

“看来这次任务可能会失败……要是这附近能找到医生就好了……”爵士嘟囔着，右手捂住左肩膀，他越来越弱的声音好像是被风吹散的烟雾直到消失，身体像是失去了全部的支撑快散架一般，靠着岩壁慢慢往地面滑坐，隐约看到有能量液从他右手的指缝里冒出来。滑坐到一半，爵士又靠着岩壁慢慢直起腰，可还没等他站稳，他就身体前倾倒去。

“？？……！！”警车冲上去，在爵士彻底摔倒前扶住他，然后连搂带抱地把他拖到战翼旁边坐下。“我说你就改不了爱逞强的毛病吗？”硬是把爵士捂住左肩膀的右手剥下来后，看到他左肩膀上还在往外冒能量液的弹孔，感到又急又气，这家伙弄到新武器之后就张口闭口念叨着新武器，真当掌心炮是万能的吗？“你以为有了掌心炮你就能上天了？”“瞎扯……我不会飞，有掌心炮也不会……你找医生……咱有掌心炮呢……”爵士前言不搭后语，顺带把脑袋靠在了警车肩膀上，晃了晃装着掌心炮的左手，但因为左肩的伤他根本没有力气再使用掌心炮。掌心炮自身的储备能量在刚才与丧门神的混战中几乎耗尽，再次使用就是在用爵士自己的生命做赌注；战翼昏迷不醒，他的掌心炮无法使用，即使能用也可能对战翼产生伤害；警车自己的两发肩炮炮弹在在与丧门神搏斗中已经用完了，连艾米莱特送的三把盒子枪都已经落到了丧门神手里。现在他们真的可以算是手无寸铁，这个节骨眼上如果再遇到前来追击的敌人，他们就是任人宰割的石油兔子。

警车也不再说教，他知道自己和同伴们都急需治疗。于是他一咬牙，直接把两个同伴全都扛在背上：“我带你们去找医生。坚持住。”两个金刚的重量压在警车背上，让他不由自主地感到身体一沉，险些失去平衡而摔倒，得亏旁边有岩壁可以靠着；同时他又在暗暗庆幸，当年在军校训练时自己认认真真地跑完了每一次负重越野。

“放我下去，我能走！”爵士清醒了一些，趴在警车背上开始挣扎。

“老老实实别乱动，不然我就把你扔在这里。”警车没有理会爵士的挣扎和抗议。“再或者，等你的朋友醒了，我就当着他的面把你吃干抹净。”“你这个该死的条子。”爵士低声骂道，然后老老实实地趴在警车背上像是想起来什么，有补上一句：“等会儿可别喊累叫我下来啊。”

不过眼下的现状是——首先，他承认爵士和战翼的加起来的体重比当年负重越野时背负的重物沉得多；其次，跑负重越野时自己完好无损，现在自己身上挂彩。幸运之神还是站在了他们这边，他们现在所处的位置距离那个医生开的小诊所路程并不遥远。

……

脑模块有些混乱，隐约有电流的杂音传来，似乎快要控制不住身体的运动了；脚底的步伐下意识地加快，重复着单调的动作，带着身体移动；背后的枪左摇右晃，不停地撞击着腰部；踉踉跄跄地背着两个同伴跑到诊所门口，抬手擦了擦嘴角流出的能量液；冷凝液流得满头都是，而走过的路也零零星星地洒了一路的能量液，几乎是扑倒在了门上才没有倒下，紧接着三个金刚的重量碾压之下那扇小金属门终于不堪重负，连带着门框脱力墙体的控制坍塌。这时一阵脚步声从隔壁房间传了过来，紧接着那个医生模样的变形金刚出现在眼前，他的手里还拿着块数据板，似乎是在看什么资料或者病历。

没错，这是他要找的那个医生。虽多年未见，但这几百年的时间只是变形金刚那漫长生命中短暂的一个瞬间，不足以让变形金刚的面容有多大改变，仅仅是磨去些年少气盛时的棱角，留下的那张脸还是熟悉的脸。

“哦天啊，普神在上！我的老朋友，这么晚造访有何贵干？”那个医生明显被眼前的情况吓了一跳，声音都有些变了调，他丢下手里的数据板火急火燎地冲了过来，他先把已经失去知觉的战翼拖到旁边的躺椅上，然后把还算清醒的警车和爵士扶到等候区的沙发上。没等警车回答，医生就已经明白他们的来意，二话不说扭头就把战翼背进了手术室。“他伤得不轻，需要立刻手术，你俩先睡会儿吧。”这是手术室门关上前医生丢下的唯一一句话。

“他是我的老朋友，叫磁感线。”警车看着爵士满脸写着疑惑，解释道。“虽然自己开小诊所，但他的医术高超，他肯定能治好战翼。”

“你找的医生我放心。”爵士迷迷糊糊地回答。“我快困死了……这里方便睡觉吗？”

“困了就睡吧。”警车有气无力地回答，疲惫在全身蔓延，吞噬着他的意识，他感到自己的身体不受脑模块控制了，意识渐渐模糊。“熟人……一家人不说两家话。”说着警车搂住爵士的后背，同时尽量避开他左肩上的伤口，将他揽入怀中，两人互相依偎着靠在沙发上沉沉睡去。

第二天凌晨时分磁感线摇醒了警车。“我说你俩别基情四射地睡在我家沙发上行不？”磁感线压低的声音掩饰不住被闪瞎的怨气，周身都散发着阴森得可怕的气场，脸上几乎写满了要下逐客令的意愿。

“基情四射？我怀疑你用词错误。”警车揉了揉光学镜，却发现爵士靠着自己左肩膀上睡得死死的，双臂居然还紧紧地搂着自己的左胳膊。此情此景让警车突然想起来，前一天晚上他迷迷糊糊地好像直接把爵士拉过来然后……明白过来磁感线会冒出这种想法的原因。

“我说你这副臭脾气居然这么就快脱单成功，可以啊。你俩火种融合了没？打不打算要小火种啊？还有，啥时候请我们这拨老朋友吃顿饭。”磁感线脸上露出扭曲的笑容，嘴角抽动着上扬，那笑容简直比哭都要难看。他挑起半片遮光板，抓住警车的右肩狠狠捏了一下（甚至都发出了轻微的响声），似乎是把刚才的不满全都借此机会发泄出来了。

“闭嘴，少在这里八卦。”警车毫不客气地回敬磁感线一拳头，金属碰撞的清脆声音又让他想起来爵士还没睡醒，却又意外地发现刚刚那点噪音似乎并没有吵醒爵士。

“你让他继续睡着吧。顺便说一句，那只飞机已经脱离危险了。”磁感线松开手，面部表情依旧扭曲。“现在能不能告诉我，是谁如此胆大包天，盯上了御天敌的副官和他的小伙伴儿？”


	15. Chapter 15

警车考虑到任务的机密性本不打算回答磁感线的问题，他承认磁感线救了他哥和他的同伴们，但现在手里还有一堆事——丧门神的追兵甚至蜂鸟或许很快就会顺着滴落在路上的能量液找到他们，说好了配合他们“砸场子”的艾米莱特依旧下落不明，借来的掌心炮要尽快还给踏浪……那么撒个谎搪塞过去是目前最合适的选择了。警车暗自打着自己的小算盘，他绝对比磁感线更有心眼。这么想着，警车下意识地抽动胳膊被搂得发麻的胳膊，谁知爵士非但没有松手搂得反而更紧了，紧得让他感到自己胳膊内部的线路都紧绷起来，甚至感受到了内骨骼的压迫。磁感线抱起双臂，一脸八卦地看着他俩，那眼神就是在说“别再找借口了我就知道你俩有一腿”。

“别走……我真的喜欢你啊条子……”爵士突然带着些许哭腔挤出这句话，他的护目镜没有亮起，很明显是在说梦话。警车瞬间没来由地感到这句话很是耳熟，但为什么耳熟、上次是在何时听到了这句话，他搜刮着自己的数据库想要搜索相关的记忆但终无所获，反而感觉脸上像是被揍了一拳头似得火辣辣地疼。如果没记错的话，有人因为这句话揍过他，但那个揍过他的人又是谁？数次搜索脑模块警车只花了几秒的时间，但这几次搜索都没弄出个所以然。

磁感线无视了警车那张变得扭曲的面孔，眼中八卦的光更亮了：“哥们儿，解释一下这究竟是怎么回事吧，你俩到底什么关系？”

“无可奉告。”警车言简意赅地回答，表示让满脑子八卦的医生死了这条心。他清楚地记得当年医生还在塞伯坦学院医学部念书时，就是因为乱传导师的八卦而挨处分，还险些因此没有毕业学分而无法毕业。此事当年在医学部被传得沸沸扬扬，同时多亏了合金盾和警车，甚至连法医部和指挥学部的学生都对此事有所耳闻。

磁感线眨巴了几下光学镜，他当然知道自己的“光荣史”，他也清楚警车对那件事也了如指掌。阴谋未遂的医生哦了一声，转身去茶几那边倒了杯能量液：“渴了吧？来一杯。”

现在是个让医生明白随意八卦的后果的好机会，顺带把那些陈芝麻烂谷子的事情提溜出来，让这家伙长点记性。警车这么想着，用没被爵士搂住的右胳膊接过那杯能量液喝着，顺便毫不留情地打开了磁感线伸向自己角徽的不怀好意的手：“把通讯器给我用下，我给我的同伴们打个电话。”能量液的温度和浓度都适中，不冰也不热，不浓也不淡，用来解渴再也合适不过。

磁感线居然没有因为被打手发火，反而在听到了警车的要求后爽快地扔过来一件东西，这时警车突然感到事情有些不对劲，曾经有些抠门的医生现在突然变得这么大方，又是免费治疗又是端茶送水还附带免费住宿，到现在对于票子的事情居然只字未提。这不正常，绝对不正常，要知道当年合金盾向磁感线仅仅是借几本参考资料用就被要求回请三顿饭作为报酬，现在他们三个在他的诊所如此破费，他竟然丝毫没有催促他们支付诊费。说句实话，要不是为了给自己和受伤的同伴们治疗，警车是怎么都不会踏进磁感线的诊所半步，更何况他与磁感线交情本来就不深，之前跟爵士说自己与他是老朋友，只不过是想让爵士放下对磁感线的戒备好好睡觉休息一下，仅此而已。

警车伸手接住磁感线扔过来的东西的意识到他们可能中了埋伏，但为时已晚。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！”在手掌触碰到磁感线扔过来的那个东西时警车瞬间感到浑身上下过电一般，仿佛有无数只噬铁虫啃咬着他身上的零件，而身边还沉浸在睡梦中的爵士也因金属导电的特性收到了牵连，警车下意识地把爵士从自己身边推开，但依旧避免不了让他们同时触电，他俩一起从沙发上滚下来，重重摔在地板上。突发事件无不在告诉他——这根本不是什么通讯器，是电击器！警车暗骂着磁感线，想把电击器扔出去好摆脱让他浑身酥软的电流，但电击器就像是粘在手上一样怎么甩都甩不掉，糟糕的是由于和爵士靠得过近，那些电流在穿过他的身体后传到了爵士身上，他们俩现在都被躺倒在地动弹不得。

磁感线笑眯眯地踱了过来，上下抛着掌心炮：“抱歉啊，蜂鸟开出的价格很诱人，而哥们儿碰巧最近又缺钱花。不过看在咱们曾经也有些交情的份儿上，我还是把那只飞机治好了，毕竟蜂鸟的附加条件是要活的。这掌心炮呢就是从那只飞机身上卸下来的，就当是你们付给我的诊费了。卧槽！”

爵士强忍触电带来的不适感抬手就是一发掌心炮轰了过去，打断了磁感线那令人听起来心烦意乱的絮絮叨叨，磁感线躲闪不及，他手里的掌心炮滚落在地，然后爵士抓住这个机会又是一发小功率的掌心炮打碎了电击器，警车借机扑上去把滚落的掌心炮捡起来，在爵士的掩护下转身去拿自己的酸液枪。“别再用掌心炮了，用枪！”拿到酸液枪后警车连开几枪把磁感线逼到了墙角，他当然没有忘记爵士的掌心炮已经快要没能量了。“再用掌心炮就是反噬你的能量……”“但刚才的电击给掌心炮充了能！”爵士回应道，接连几个前滚翻成功进入手术室，看见战翼被五花大绑着躺在地板上。

“靠！那个黑心医生偷走了我的掌心炮！”战翼见到朋友进来后开始破口大骂。

“掌心炮不是你的更不是那医生的，是人家踏浪借给我们的。”爵士说着利索地割断了捆绑战翼的绳索。“我们去支援警车，然后一起走！”但没等爵士把战翼扶起，几个烟雾弹就从外面的等候区骨碌骨碌滚了进来，随之而来的就是几缕浓烟，烟雾扩散的速度远比想象中快得多，趁着烟雾的浓度还没有达到遮挡视线的程度，爵士二话不说抓起战翼的一条胳膊放到肩膀上，架着他跌跌撞撞地冲出手术室，第一眼看到的就是和磁感线纠缠的警车。磁感线身上没有什么武器，就是把药瓶、零部件、扳手、注射器的针管甚至是子弹壳这些几乎毫无杀伤力的东西一股脑扔向警车，而且命中率实在不敢恭维。警车左躲右闪，轻而易举地躲过那些低水平的攻击，顺便还给磁感线几枪，他的近身格斗虽有所欠缺，但对付磁感线绰绰有余。现在重要的是封锁这个诊所的所有通讯设备并尽可能迅速地结束战斗并撤离此地，他们谁也不敢保证磁感线偷偷给蜂鸟甚至是丧门神发了消息。

“都别动！”不知何时警车的酸液枪被磁感线打落，局势迅速来了个一百八十度大转弯，爵士临时制定的计划也被打乱——他本打算通过加密通讯频道与警车配合打晕这个黑心医生，但眼下磁感线用酸液枪挟持着警车，爵士不敢保证战翼下一步会干什么，反正他自己是不敢轻举妄动，生怕一个不小心让磁感线抓住漏洞，到时候就不单单是警车会有危险了。另外不可忽略的事实是，他自己和警车的伤势虽说比战翼要轻许多，但他们可是没有经过任何治疗或者伤口处理，半个晚上的简单调整并不足以让他们的机体自行修复完毕。

“少、少来那些小动作，你以为我不认识你吗，外、外交部长的小跟班儿？”磁感线自认为挟持了警车就有了威胁爵士和战翼的把柄，自己就占了上风，正居高临下地叫嚣着。但他没有注意到自己紧张得说话都结结巴巴。“觉、觉得当医生的就好、好欺负吗？喂，傻看着干啥，把枪放下，你、说你呢外交部长的小跟班儿，把你的掌心炮也交出来！再敢有、有什么小动作，我就……哎哟！”未等磁感线瞎哔哔完那句话，战翼就失去了全部耐心，他迅速助跑几步然后接着冲力和自己的机翼跃起到半空中，将全身的力量都集中在双脚上，瞄准磁感线的后颈与内骨骼的神经中枢连接的位置，干脆利落地踹了下去，伴随着两记清脆的撞击声，磁感线应声倒地。“搞定！”战翼洋洋得意地拍拍手，然后变成飞机形态。“你俩上来吧，我背你们回去，这样更快一些。”他的话音刚落几簇水晶石就破门而入，门板瞬间被这些从地下冒出来的水晶石顶成了碎块。战翼下意识地支棱起双翅将同伴们挡在身后，那些门板的碎块对他造不成什么严重伤害，砸在他的双翅上后又被弹开，掉落在地上，仅仅是在双翅上留下几道几乎可以忽略的划痕。

“艾米莱特这个混蛋怎么才来！”变成飞机的战翼还没忘记咒骂这个关键时刻抛弃了队友的同伴，他认为如果当时艾米莱特按照约定及时出现，他和警车爵士也不至于落到现在这个地步，再加上这个家伙浑身疑点重重，他早已对艾米莱特憋了一肚子的不满，现在有个好机会，不能用拳头发泄用嘴总可以吧？

但水晶石碎裂后闯入的根本不是艾米莱特，却是一抹熟悉又恐怖的紫色——蜂鸟！

水晶石被挥舞着激光刀的蜂鸟三下五除二劈了个粉碎，碎片撒得满地都是，蜂鸟毫不怜惜地踏在碎片上，脚部装甲和地板摩擦着，把本来已经化作碎片的水晶几乎被碾成了粉末。凭经验警车判断那些都是帕拉克萨斯水晶，他万万没想到蜂鸟也拥有这个召唤水晶的技能，而在他看来蜂鸟这样对待这些水晶简直就是暴殄天物。既然蜂鸟也能召唤帕拉克萨斯水晶，再观察他（她）的头部，有帕拉克萨斯人标志性的角徽。头雕、操控水晶，这两个特征结合起来，毫无疑问，蜂鸟也拥有帕拉克萨斯贵族的血统。

没时间再进行考虑，警车捡起自己的酸液枪冲着蜂鸟一通扫射，但统统被蜂鸟撑起的水晶屏障挡住。爵士抓住这个空档从警车那里拿回掌心炮扔给战翼，而后者变回机器人形态，把掌心炮装回手掌上，顺带解锁了自己的便携式导弹，两发掌心炮、导弹和腐蚀性弹丸的力量组合又横扫了一片水晶屏障，紧接着新的水晶又很快长了出来接替被腐蚀的水晶，这些水晶几乎越打越长、越打越厚，别说酸液枪的弹丸，连威力更加巨大的掌心炮和导弹都伤不到蜂鸟分毫，而且它们仿佛能听懂命令，帮主人抵挡攻击的同时又能反过来攻击对手，更多的水晶在蜂鸟的操控下冒了出来，这边的击碎后那边又冒出来几簇，很明显蜂鸟在跟他们打一场消耗战。

蜂鸟突然将双手高举过头顶，水晶生长的速度加快了不少，在他（她）的操控下水晶很快长成了一个圈，把警车、爵士和战翼团团包围在圈里，源源不断的新水晶又在不断冒出来加固包围圈的外壁，同时又有更高的水晶开始“封顶”，眼看着头顶留出的空洞越来越小，看来蜂鸟想跟他们来个瓮中捉鳖，一旦被水晶屏障困住，就真的插翅难逃了。

“快上来，我们冲出去！”战翼的便携式导弹已经用完了，出口越来越小眼看就要被封住，只能放手一搏，用最简单粗暴的方式——直接撞出一个出口。此时战翼也懒得多想另外两个同伴有什么计划了，他抓住两个同伴用力向上抛起，在他们落地之前变形成飞机，让他们落在自己的机翼上。“爵士，趁水晶还没有封顶，用掌心炮帮我轰出个洞来！”他们三个都深知这一发轰击不能出丝毫差错，打偏了非但达不到扩大出口的目的，还可能击碎更多的水晶从而产生更多的水晶碎片，弄不好还会造成二次伤害。

战翼调整着自己的推进器，他们距离地面越来越远，爵士眯起一只光学镜，激活护目镜自带的校准系统，抬起右手开启掌心炮对准了那个逐渐在缩小的出口，伴随着掌心炮的光束，头顶上的水晶屏障被打开了一个足够大的缺口，战翼瞅准时机，动力炉嘶吼着几乎开到了最大的马力，机翼下的推进器咆哮着制造出巨大的推力，飞机瞬间从那个出口冲了出去，然后撞开天花板，眨眼间消失在夜空中。

警车和爵士心有余悸地低下头看去，磁感线的诊所被水晶和轰炸糟蹋得不成样子，隐隐约约还能听到蜂鸟不甘心的咆哮声。此时战翼将飞行速度减慢，毕竟蜂鸟是地面作战单元，并不具备飞行能力，所以现在不必担心他（她）会再追上来。战斗机背着两个地栖车在夜空中平稳而缓慢地飞行着，现在仍是半夜时分，鸟瞰地面能看见郊区星星点点的稀疏灯光。仿佛是知道了两个同伴想看夜景，战翼慢慢地提升了飞行高度，这样就能遥望到市中心的灯火，千万盏灯静静地照耀着螺旋花园的广场和周围的建筑、街道，使人心头感到光明，感到温暖。

“很漂亮，就像不夜城一样。”爵士感叹道。“可惜没带相机。”

“帕拉克萨斯的市中心就是不夜城。”警车接话。

“还真是这样呢，真不敢相信一座山城的夜晚居然还灯火通明。”

“仅限于市中心，没看见郊区黑灯瞎火吗？”

“什么黑灯瞎火……”爵士趴在机翼上，左手扶机翼的边缘右手撑着下巴笑出了声。“还有星星点点的灯光。”

“你说的没错，不是黑灯瞎火。”警车嘴上附和着爵士，同时也学着他的姿势趴在机翼上，随着距离市中心越来越近，地面的灯光也越来越亮，街道看得更加清晰了，还能看见几辆地栖车在街道上奔驰着，他们可能是夜间赶路的旅人，也可能是有急事在身的职员，他们的尾灯射出的光像丝带般延伸到远方，最终消失在灯光中，与灯光融为一体。

不得不承认这样俯瞰帕省夜间的灯火真的是一件很浪漫的事，甚至警车和爵士没有意识到自己正向对方那边缓缓靠近，直到他们的门翼碰在一起才发觉跟对方靠得过近了。爵士尴尬地往旁边挪了挪，却被警车一把抓住手腕：“刚才在磁感线那里睡觉的时候你靠在我身上还抱我胳膊干啥？”“我没有！再说了……不是你主动搂我的吗？”爵士感到面甲发烫，他想抽回自己的手，但警车反而抓得更紧了。“拜托你松手好吗？”

“怎么？之前你抱着我的胳膊抱得这么严实，现在非但不认账我握一下你的手就想躲？有你这样跟上司……”警车脸上露出一抹转瞬即逝的坏笑。

“长官，拜托您松手成吗？”爵士的护目镜都遮掩不住他脸上扭曲的表情。

“抱我的胳膊可是得交付点报酬的。”警车说着加大了手上的力道，同时慢慢将自己的手移动到爵士的手掌，然后紧紧握住他的手掌将他拉近自己，另一只手揽上他的头雕，爵士也感到自己的身体不受控制地在向警车身边蹭，没被握住的那只手也不听使唤地搭在警车的门翼上，同时他们的脸在缓缓向彼此靠近……

战翼仿佛发现自己背上的两个家伙有要擦枪走火的节奏，他毫无征兆地加快了飞行速度，弄得警车和爵士险些从高空中摔下去。

“我告诉你们，下、不、为、例！”战翼咬牙切齿的声音从推进器的轰鸣声中钻了出来。


	16. Chapter 16

“女士，你最好解释一下这个。”伴随着几声脆响，水晶碎片被警车扔到了桌子上。

应该在丧门神的宴会上与他们里应外合的艾米莱特没有按照计划出现，等到他们回来了，反而在旅馆看到了她,而且她居然还跟没事人似的在玩三维棋自娱自乐！就算脾气再好，面对此情此景也很难克制住发火的冲动。

艾米莱特把注意力从三维棋上挪开，嘴里嚼着能量块，满脸轻松地歪了歪头，她漫不经心地捡起桌子上的水晶碎片放在手心里掂了几下：“我不太明白您要表达什么，长官。”

战翼憋了一肚子的火正愁没处发，而现在是个发泄的好时机，他不由分说上前掐住艾米莱特的颈部装甲把她拎了起来：“不明白？那我就给你说明白，这些是蜂鸟袭击我们时留下的水晶碎片！蜂鸟能控制水晶，你也能控制水晶，而且说好了你来接应我们时你没出现蜂鸟反而出现了，依我看你和他（她）是一伙的！不对，我觉得你就是蜂鸟！而且你和月影都有问题！”旁边的其他同伴们就这么看着发了火的飞机教训紫色摩托，他们对他的行为不置可否，没有谁上去劝阻，毕竟大家都对她满腹怀疑。

由于体型差距过于悬殊、身为缉毒警察的战翼受过专业擒拿训练，再加上同伴们都在袖手旁观，艾米莱特被战翼轻而易举地拎了起来，她双手掐住战翼的手腕，双腿悬空徒劳地蹬踏着，发声器里断断续续地挤出几个字：“听我解释……”

“松手，让她解释。”警车上去劝道。“如果真的是她，再抓她也不迟。我们人多势众。”

“可我的直觉告诉我就是她！你忘了之前你怀疑她是帕拉克萨斯贵族，而她对自己的真实身份遮遮掩掩吗？”战翼反驳，同时加大了手上的力道，艾米莱特剧烈地咳嗽了几声，而当他这句话刚说出口，她的表情发生了微妙的变化，虽然转瞬即逝，可还是被警车捕捉到了。“来俩人按住她！我有话要问她。”

战翼松开手，和爵士一左一右合力将艾米莱特按在椅子上，他们俩的力道加起来足以让她动弹不得。大街立刻锁好了门窗，踏浪和蓝霹雳还找来了绳子把艾米莱特的双腿绑在凳子腿上，以防止她趁大家不注意又使出什么招数挣脱控制并逃跑。同时，战翼的最后半句话也使警车有了一个大胆的猜测——艾米莱特就是蜂鸟！

这个推测并不是空穴来风。回顾在两个不同地点与蜂鸟对战时的场景不难发现，蜂鸟很明显是有备而来，而且在战斗时他（她）对警车、爵士和战翼的作战技能似乎有些了解，甚至还知道一些他们的关系网——他（她）居然预料到了警车会带爵士和战翼去磁感线的诊所疗伤，并且提前找到了诊所还成功买通了磁感线；在宴会上，艾米莱特给的三把杀伤力不大的盒子枪让丧门神捞了去，真正威力大的掌心炮反而没有成为目标；还有一个细节，蜂鸟的头上有帕省人标志性的角徽、和艾米莱特一样掌握着帕拉克萨斯贵族独有的控制帕拉克萨斯水晶石的能力，再加上艾米莱特对于自己是帕拉克萨斯人一直持否定态度，坚称自己来自天铸城还对自己的真实身份三缄其口；最后，艾米莱特的那只稀奇古怪的迷你金刚至今都没有出现……这些疑点串联起来，她的嫌疑越来越大。至于月影，艾米莱特说她已惨遭声波的毒手，虽然目前还没有充足的证据证明她的生死，不过追究一个已死之人的责任并没有什么意义，但也不排除艾米莱特知道更多他们不知道的关于月影的情报的可能性。

爵士用装在手上的掌心炮已经发出了运作的声音，似乎随时都会发射出致命的能量波，他用掌心炮对准艾米莱特的后颈，示意她别想轻举妄动，踏浪、蓝霹雳和大街看叛徒般地看着她。“好好解释晚上为什么没有按照约定的计划配合我们？”警车抱起双臂，居高临下地看着她。

“我在路上遇到了蜂鸟。”艾米莱特面不改色地回答。“蜂鸟用水晶阵困住了我，等我破解蜂鸟的阵法后这家伙就不见了，然后我只好回来等你们。”

“既然是这样，你破解阵法后为什么不去丧门神的宴会反而来这里？你是怎么找到这里的？”战翼用力在艾米莱特的胳膊上掐了一下。

“她说她跟大街认识，而且她找来这里时是大街打开窗户把她放进来的。”蓝霹雳冒出来这句话。

“但她进来后就坐在这里吃零食玩三维棋，当时我担心你们出危险就一直在催她去帮助你们，可她把我的话当耳旁风！”大街委屈地解释，他的确提醒了她无数次，说得自己口干舌燥连口能量液都没顾得上喝，现在还险些被蓝霹雳冤枉，自己今天运气怎么就这么差？

“这不怪你，大街。”警车拍拍自己前学员的后背，示意他不要太自责。“先找医生来，我和爵士挂了彩还没进行伤口处理，战翼的伤势还需要进一步检查。后天我让迅移会过来带艾米莱特回一趟铁堡进行调查。”

听到警车的安排后大街的神情看上去放松了不少，但艾米莱特浑身上下似乎绷了起来，她毫无征兆地开始剧烈挣扎，像是要反抗。“拜托不要带我去铁堡。”她恳求道。“你们难道不知道那些议员是怎么迫害特异点的吗？而且你们以为那群老东西会把你们的机密任务当回事儿？可算了吧！”她的话成功地把同伴们的注意力再次吸引了过来。

“相信我，威震天比丧门神危险得多。如果你不同意丧门神的意见，他会用他能想到的所有办法把你折磨致死；但如果你不同意威震天的意见，他不用上任何酷刑，只需要对你进行言语洗脑，就能让你在5分钟之内与他站在共同战线上。”她压低声音说，仿佛是在说着什么不可泄露的天机。

威震天现在在卡隆角斗场已经是名声显赫的角斗士，几乎没有他输掉的比赛，最差也是和对方打个平手，这让他在角斗圈里收获了大票追随者和狂热粉丝，甚至议会、政府内部都可能暗藏着他的追随者甚至是眼线。每次比赛之后，威震天都会在角斗场发表他的演说，最初内容无非就是抨击功能主义政府的腐败统治，其实这个无可厚非，毕竟每个赛博坦公民都拥有言论自由权，只是动动嘴皮说几句政府的“坏话”不会被抓起来蹲局子；但不久之后，他的名气越来越响，追随者和粉丝越来越多，演说也越来越蛊惑人心，同时也变了味，开始转变为妄图推翻功能主义政府。不仅如此，威震天还出了书，美其名曰《和平之路》，在地下黑市上很快就成为了抢手货。就这样，威震天参与的角斗赛又成为了他的读者见面会、签售会，不少读者，尤其是社会底层长期受到压迫的公民都慕名而来观看他的比赛、倾听他的演说，离开之前再买一本有他亲笔签名的书。

短时间内能收获如此多的粉丝和追随者，看来威震天的言语洗脑能力非同一般，艾米莱特的担心其实不无道理，更何况她曾潜伏在近期与威震天来往频繁的丧门神犯罪团伙的内部，关于这方面的消息，她的可信度还是很高的，而且现在她似乎也没有什么理由非得要把自己的同伴们往火坑里推。可这样分析时候，推论似乎陷入了死循环，就像莫比乌斯环，从起点兜了一大圈又回到原点。

踏浪才懒得理会艾米莱特要表达什么意思，他对角斗没有兴趣，也不想了解关于丧门神或者是威震天的过多信息。他开始翻箱倒柜，似乎是在寻找什么，几分钟后他拿着几管强力胶转过身：“需要我粘住她的嘴还是直接把她粘在凳子上，再把凳子粘在地板上？”

“都可以，最好把所有的桌子也粘在地板上。”战翼此时正侧躺在沙发上，他的伤本来就没好彻底，晚上带着两个同伴飞了不短的一段距离还差点被闪瞎，冲着艾米莱特发完火后他觉得浑身的力气像是被抽走了，而此时蓝霹雳已经在联系医生过来。

踏浪没有明白战翼的后半句话隐含着什么意思，但警车、爵士和大街都听得出来，而且都明显地感受到战翼挑衅的意味。“哥们儿，警车怎么着你了？”爵士有些无奈地在沙发扶手上坐下，抓住战翼的肩膀晃了晃。“虽然磁感线耍了我们，但要是不警车背着咱俩去那家诊所，你已经去见普神了。”

“但我没让他背我！”战翼翻了个身，换成平躺的姿势仰视着爵士。“你怎么总是帮他说话，到底谁是你朋友啊！你难道忘了当初你是怎么说的吗？”战翼顿了顿，护目镜闪烁出异样的光，看得出来他的目光此时集中在警车身上，然后他干咳几声清了清嗓子，学着爵士的口气说道：“警车你这个混蛋，我永远不会原谅你，我会恨你一辈子！”

爵士当然看得出来自己的老同学兼铁哥们儿对警车的敌意，确切来讲他们这个行动小组成立之后战翼就没给过警车好脸色，只是他没有想到，自己几万年前对警车发火时说的气话居然被战翼给记住了。“都过去多久的事情，你别再提了，而且外人都在这里。”爵士脸色复杂。

“我希望我们的新朋友也知道唔唔唔……”未等战翼说完，爵士不由分说夺过踏浪的强力胶粘住了他的嘴。

不得不说蓝霹雳请的这位医生效率的确很高，信息发出去不久之后医生就带着助手和医疗设备赶了过来，检查和伤口处理也很细心，甚至还顺带帮忙调节了武器系统，离开时还很有责任心地留下了医嘱。“这位先生，鉴于您的伤口情况，我希望这几天您能暂时把工作放下好好休息，您的伤势休息几天就能恢复，但如果您不注意休息，恢复的时间就会长好几倍。”医生用他的职业口气对警车说道。“所以我希望您的火伴和保镖能共同监督您。”

“什——么？！”医生的最后半句话把警车和爵士都吓得不轻，连沙发上的战翼都发出了唔唔的声音。

医生离开之后蓝霹雳才慢悠悠地解释道，他请医生来时用的是旅馆登记簿上的假信息，目的就是避免过多地泄露行动小组成员的真实信息。

警车佩服蓝霹雳的反侦察能力提升速度之快，但也有点后悔当时伪造假信息时把队友关系写得这么尴尬。

而此时大家才想起来，这个屋子里还有一个被他们绑在椅子上的“队友”。他们不约而同地转过身，却发现留在原地的只有一把空椅子和几节被砍断的绳子。


End file.
